Highschool Daze
by hazel-dream
Summary: When Kagome starts at a new school she thinks it will be just like any other right? Not! There she meets new friends, enemies...and a handsome amber eyed half demon. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Tomeda High

"Good morning Tokyo Japan! It is a beautiful Monday morning and the beginning of a great day-"

Kagome Higurashi turned off the alarm clock and rubbed her eyes, yawning. She stretched and waited for her big brown eyes to focus to the light that was shining through her bedroom window.

She groaned when she remembered what day the radio announcer had said it was…

Monday…

"Kagome dear?" a female voice called through the door, "Are you awake yet dear?"

The door slowly opened and Kagome's mom poked her head in, smiling.

"You are awake! Today is your first day at your new school! Are you excited Kagome?" she smiled.

Kagome yawned again, "Not particularly…"

"That's the spirit honey!" her mom said and then left.

Kagome rolled her eyes and then got out of bed. She went into her bathroom and washed her face with hot water. Looking up into the mirror Kagome ran a brush through her long ebony hair, fixing it into a suitable style.

After applying some dark brown eyeliner, mascara and a bit of natural eye-shadow, she went back into her room and opened up her closet.

"At least this school doesn't have a dress code," she mumbled to herself.

The last high school she had gone to had been very strict and all students were forced to wear tacky uniforms. That was the only good thing about Kagome's new school. She could dress how she wanted. Other then that, she hated the thought of it. She had left all of her old friends back at her old school and now had to try to make new ones…

Kagome had a more unique sense of style. She enjoyed looking different from everyone else, but didn't go overboard. Putting on a pair of faded jeans that were ripped at the knees and on her left thigh, she scanned her closet for the perfect top. She decided on a plain black shirt that was long enough to go past her butt, and she put a pale blue belt over top of the shirt and jeans. She put on a pair of pale blue dangling earrings and necklace to match.

She looked at herself in the mirror.

Staring back at her was a pretty girl. Not movie star gorgeous, but still beautiful.

"Something's missing," she said to herself, "Oh, I know!"

Sorting through the bottom of her closet she pulled out a pair of black and pink converse shoes. Once they were tied and on her feet she grabbed her book bag and smiled.

"Perfect!" she smiled.

When she got downstairs her younger brother Souta and her mother were both sitting at the table, eating French toast. Kagome sat down at the empty seat and began to eat her own.

Kagome's father had died a long time ago of cancer and she had barely known him. Although she remembered how he used to read her bedtime stories every night. Souta had been only a few months old when he died and so he had never known him at all.

"Where's grandpa?" Souta asked.

Their grandfather had been living with them as long as Kagome could remember…

"I think he's out at the shrine out back," her mom answered.

They had moved into an old shrine in Tomeda Japan. Kagome had to admit that it was beautiful. There was at least a dozen cherry blossom trees on the grounds and even an old well house out back. Although it had been sealed and hadn't been in use for years.

"Thanks for breakfast mom!" Kagome smiled.

Her mother nodded, "Are you taking the car to school or do you want a ride dear?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I'll drive thanks."

That would be way to embarrassing for words! Showing up on your first day of grade eleven with your mom in the drivers seat! Knowing her mom, Kagome wouldn't be surprise dif her mom started crying…

After Kagome was finished she kissed her mom's cheek, ruffled her brother hair and then ran out the door.

Jumping into her black Volkswagen bug she drove off to school. The car had been a gift from her mother for her sixteenth birthday last year.

Within ten minutes, Kagome pulled into the student parking area of the school. The school was huge… there was two floors that seemed to be all windows on one side. There was a large basketball court and beach volleyball court on one side. In the distance, behind the school, Kagome noticed a football field and a track course. It looked amazing.

A boy pulled up beside her car and got out. He was very handsome. His long black hair was up in a pony tail and he wore dark denim jeans with a brown Abercrombie and Fitch shirt. When he saw Kagome he walked over to her a smiled.

"Hey," Kagome smiled.

"Hey," the boy said, "my name is Kouga Wolfe. You're new here aren't you?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah I am. I'm Kagome Higurashi."

Kouga took her hand and kissed it gently. Kagome could feel her cheeks flush.

Kouga smiled at her and it was then that she noticed his abnormally long canines.

"You're a demon?" Kagome smiled.

Kouga looked at her proudly, "You bet. Wolf demon."

She almost laughed at how his last name related to him…

Kagome was use to the fact that demon and humans lived together. Her grandfather had told her stories about them as a child and she grew accustomed to being able to pick them out in a crowd. She had also been born with the powers of a priestess, so it made it easy to pick out the demon auras.

"See you later Kagome," Kouga smiled and the took off towards the school in a run.

He was fast…

Locking her car Kagome entered the school. Hundreds of students bustled around her, some glancing at her as she passed.

She located the office easily enough and as she approached the secretary some one ran into her, knocking her to the ground.

She could hear soft snickering and when she looked up she came face to face with a pair of amber eyes.

"Watch where you're going!" the boy yelled down at her.

Kagome got to her feet and glared at the boy.

"Pardon me?" she yelled back, "You ran into me! You should be watching where you are going, not me!"

The guy growled at her and Kagome noticed a pair of white dog ears on the top of his head.

He was a demon…no wait…he was half demon.

Kagome looked him over. He was hot…his long silver hair went past his lower back and he wore dark jeans with a red form fitting t-shirt.

"What are you looking at bitch" he hissed.

Her eyes flamed, "don't call me a bitch!"

He smirked and walked past her, making sure she bump into her shoulder as he passed.

"Stupid wench," she heard him say as he walked out the office door.

Fuming, she went up to the secretary who looked up at her with big terrified eyes.

Taking a deep breath Kagome forced herself to smile sweetly.

"Sorry about that," she smiled, "my name is Kagome Higurashi. I was wondering if I could get my schedule."

The secretary smiled back at her and printed out a schedule.

"Have a nice day dear, and welcome to Tomeda High," she said.

"Thanks."

By the time Kagome walked out into the hall, it was deserted.

"Great, I'm gonna be late for my first class…" she mumbled.

Hurrying down the halls she found her first class.

History in room 112 with Mr. Myoga.

She knocked on the door softly and waited for someone to open the door.

When the door opened she was shocked to find the doorway empty.

"Miss. Higurashi I assume, please take a seat," a voice said.

Kagome looked down to see…or at least kind of saw…a flea standing before her.

"My name is Mr. Myoga, I will be your teacher for this semester, welcome," he said and then bounced back to the large desk in the front of the class.

He stood under a huge magnifying glass that enlarged the look of him so that the class could see him.

Kagome tried not to laugh.

The only empty seat was at the back of the class beside a girl. She had long black hair and her bangs fell into her eyes that had pink eye shadow on the lids. She was wearing a denim skirt and a black hoodie with a broken heart on it.

When Kagome sat down the girl turned to her and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Sango Tinashi," she said.

Kagome smiled back, "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

Sango nodded, "You're a priestess aren't you?"

Kagome was startled. How did she know? Kagome couldn't sense any kind of powerful aura around Sango.

"How did you know?" she asked.

Sango smiled, "I was trained to sense the auras of others, my family are demon slayers."

She nodded. That explained it.

Suddenly Kagome felt something rub up against her ass. She turned sharply to see a boy's hand sitting comfortably on her ass. Holding back a shriek she slapped him hard across the cheek and he fell back into his seat.

"What a-"

"Lecherous monk, I know!" Sango sighed, "he does that to me at least ten times a day!"

"He's a monk?" Kagome just noticed his aura, "you couldn't tell by the way he acts."

He was handsome though…his shoulder length black hair was done up into a small pony tail at the base of his neck and his violet eyes shone with mischief. His wore a pair of faded jeans with a black shirt and a black leather cuff around his wrist.

"My apologies dear Miss. Higurashi," the boy said, "I just couldn't control myself around such a beauty!"

Kagome felt Sango tense beside her.

There must be something going on between those two, she thought.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again," Kagome said through gritted teeth, "and you can call me Kagome, no need for formalities."

The boy smiled, "Alright then Kagome. My name is Miroku Haichi."

"Ahem!" Mr. Myoga cleared his throat, "Please keep your socializing until after class please."

"Sorry sir," Miroku said.

As Kagome read from her textbook on the Feudal Era Japan her eyes wandered around the class.

Most of the students were human, but she could sense a few stronger auras. There was a boy in the front row with a Mohawk that was demon, and a girl with long reddish hair in pigtails that was also demon. Glancing back at Miroku she noticed that the boy who had knocked her down in the office was busy sleeping in the desk beside Miroku.

Kagome nudged Sango.

"Who's that sitting beside Miroku?" Kagome asked.

Sango glanced at the boy.

"Oh, that's Inuyasha Takahashi. Why?" she asked.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "He knocked me down in the office. He seems like an ass."

Sango laughed softly, "He is rather hot tempered and a little bit cocky and rude, but other then that he's an ok guy."

"I highly doubt that," Kagome said to herself.

Sango smirked, "Can I see you schedule?"

Kagome nodded and handed it over.

"We have first, third, fourth and sixth period together," Sango said.

As she handed it back to Kagome, Miroku snatched it out of her hand and read it.

"Give it back Miroku!" Kagome hissed.

"Cool! We have first, fifth and sixth period together!" he smiled and handed it back.

Kagome tucked the schedule back into her book bag.

"Hey Kagome," Miroku came up to her after class.

"Yeah?"

"Would you kindly consider bearing my children?" he smiled hopefully.

Kagome looked at him as though he had grown another head. When she realized that he wasn't kidding her face flushed.

"Don't bother Miroku, they'd turn out ugly kids anyway," Inuyasha said rudely as he walked by.

Kagome was about to yell at him when Sango grabbed her arm and pulled out of class.

"Don't worry about it Kagome, he's always like this around new people. He's just showing off," she smiled, "I'll see you in third ok?"

Kagome nodded and then headed off to her second period class.

Math, room 213, second floor with Mrs. Jenkins

When Kagome walked into the class only a few students were there.

"You must be Miss. Higurashi," a very pretty woman came up to her. Her long blonde hair curled down her back and bright blue eyes shone. She was human.

"Yes," Kagome answered.

She nodded and pointed to a desk where Kagome could sit.

Kagome sat down just as the bell went and more students piled in. as she watched the students come in she noticed one girl in particular.

She looked strangely like Kagome, and yet different. She had long black hair that was straight while Kagome's was slightly wavy. Where Kagome had a kind, happy face, this girl's eyes were cold and she seemed distant.

Kagome noticed that she too had the same aura as she did, the aura of a priestess.

Kagome watched her as she sat down. It was not often that she came across another priestess. They were so rare in these times.

Mrs. Jenkins was the nicest teacher yet, although she gave out loads of homework.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when the bell went. As she stood up and cold hand touched her arm and she turned to she the strange girl standing there.

"You girl," she said, her voice was haunting, "You have the powers of a priestess."

Kagome nodded, "So do you."

"My name is Kikyo Hamasaki."

"I'm Kagome Higurashi."

And with a small nod, Kikyo turned and left.

Shivering slightly, Kagome went to her third period.

Art, room 54 with Miss. Harada.

When she walked in the spacious classroom, she instantly spotted Sango who was waving at her. Smiling, she went and sat with her near the window.

"How was second period?" Sango asked.

"Ok I guess. The teacher, Mrs. Jenkins was nice and I met this girl named Kikyo. She was really strange, but she's a priestess like me," Kagome said.

Sango frowned, "Kikyo was Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend. I don't know why they even went out, they are totally wrong for each other. Inuyasha is so…I don't know… full of life while she acts like the living dead half the time."

"Then why would they go out?" Kagome asked.

Sango shrugged, "Miroku said that Inuyasha just needed someone to talk to, and she was there at the time. I guess things just worked themselves out after that."

Kagome nodded and started to sketch a flower with charcoal.

"Hey Kagome, do you want to eat lunch with us?" Sango asked.

"And by us, you mean you and Miroku?"

"And Inuyasha," Sango said.

Kagome stopped her sketching.

"Oh come on Kagome! He's not that bad honestly!" she smiled, "and besides, from what I could see from your schedule, you two have first, fourth, fifth and sixth together. You might as well try to be friends."

Kagome sighed, "Alright, I'll eat lunch with you guys. But if Inuyasha pisses me off, then I cannot be held accountable for my actions."

Sango laughed.


	2. Never had Ramen?

Chapter 2: Never had ramen?

After third period, Kagome and Sango went down to the cafeteria where they met Miroku ad Inuyasha.

"What's she doing here?" Inuyasha nodded in Kagome's direction.

"Shut up Inuyasha, don't be such an ass," Sango said, "she eating with us."

"Feh," he turned and walked to a table and sat down.

Kagome sat across from Inuyasha and next to Sango. Miroku sat beside Inuyasha.

Opening up her book bag, Kagome pulled out a thermos of chicken flavored ramen.

Inuyasha's ears perked up as he sniffed the air, "What is that?" he asked.

Kagome was startled that he was directing the question at her.

"It's ramen. Haven't you had ramen before?" she asked.

He shook his head and Kagome's jaw dropped…never had ramen?

She held out the thermos, "Do you want to try some?"

He looked at her as if she was crazy, but continued to sniff the air. After a few second he took the thermos and looked at the ramen as if it was going to jump out of the thermos and attack him. Picking up a fork he picked some out and ate it.

Kagome almost laughed at his expression. She could almost see the stars in his eyes.

"This is really good," he said as he continued to eat it, seemingly forgetting that he was supposed to be hating Kagome, not eating her food.

"You can have it, I'm not hungry anyway," she said.

"You sure?" he said with his mouth full.

Kagome nodded, smiling.

"Well…uh…thanks then I guess," he mumbled.

"No problem."

After that, everything seemed a little bit less tense between Kagome and Inuyasha. Well…kind of.

As soon as lunch was over Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango said good bye to Miroku and then went to the theatre for drama class.

Drama, in the theatre with Mr. Totosai.

When they entered they were met by an old man in a dark brown suit with balding silver hair that was in a pony tail on the top of his head. He had the biggest eyes that Kagome had ever seen.

"Alright class, today as a start of semester project we are going to study Romeo and Juliet and then perform it. Any questions? No? Good!" he said quickly and the handed out books and scripts to each students.

"Try outs for each part will be…well…when will they be? Hmm…two weeks, next Friday so study the part you wish to try out for!" he finished.

The three of them went to sit on the edge of the stage as they flipped through the book.

"Romeo and Juliet, feh," Inuyasha huffed, "What a stupid play."

"It's not stupid Inuyasha," Kagome said, "It's one of the most famous tragic plays that was ever written."

"The only thing tragic about it is that it was ever published," Inuyasha yawned.

Kagome rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile a bit.

"What part are you trying out for Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Hmm, I haven't read this play in years…but I think I may try out for Lady Capulet or Juliet. What about you Sango?" Kagome asked.

"I want to be the nurse, she was funny I thought," Sango smiled.

"What about you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I unno…which ever guy gets to kill another guy," he said.

Men…

"Well then you could choose between Benvolio, Tybalt or Romeo if you wanted a main part," Sango said.

Inuyasha shrugged.

After drama was over Kagome and Inuyasha said good bye to Sango and then went up to the second floor for fifth period.

Biology, room 216 with Mr. Jaken.

As soon as Kagome walked into the classroom there was a flash of color and then Kouga stood in front of her, gripping her hands in his own. She blushed.

"Hey Kouga," Kagome said.

"I missed you Kagome, I didn't think I would have any classes with you," Kouga said.

Inuyasha growled softly from behind Kagome.

Kouga looked up at him and smirked, "Oh, look what the cat dragged in. If it isn't Inuyasha. What are you doing here dog breath? What are you doing with my woman?" he yelled.

"Your woman?" Kagome exclaimed.

Kouga looked back down at Kagome and smiled his million dollar smiled, "That's right Kagome. I like you a lot, so you're my woman now."

Kagome blushed ten times redder.

"I don't belong to you Kouga and I am NOT your woman!" she exclaimed.

Kouga acted as though he didn't hear her.

"You heard her wolf trash!" Inuyasha appeared between then and was almost nose to nose with Kouga, growling, "She says she's not yours so back off!"

"Why Don't you mind your own business dog boy?" Kouga yelled back.

Suddenly a short demon with greenish skin walked into the room and looked startled at the sight of Inuyasha and Kouga yelling

"Boys! Boys! Settle down and take your seats!" he yelled.

They gave up and sat at opposite ends of the room, Kagome in between Inuyasha and Miroku.

What was with Inuyasha? Kagome thought, why was he acting so weird?

Biology was the most painful class Kagome had all day. She had to deal with boring lecture on weather patterns, not to mention Inuyasha and Kouga were glaring ice picks at each other whenever they could.

"I take it they aren't friends," Kagome whispered into Miroku's ear.

He smiled, "No, they have been enemies since kindergarten when Kouga put sand in Inuyasha's pants."

"I heard that Miroku," I Inuyasha fumed.

Kagome laughed.

After biology Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome all walked down to the gym together. Miroku was explaining the last class to Kagome while Inuyasha continued to fume and mumble about Kouga.

Sango met then at the door and the group separated into their separate change rooms.

"I need a uniform," Kagome asked Sango in the girls change room.

Sango went into a large closet a pulled out a pair of black shorts and a dark blue t-shirt that said Tomeda High on it.

"Here you go Kagome," she handed the clothes to her, "they should be brand new, the tags are still on them."

"Thanks Sango."

After Kagome had changed and put on her gym runners she went out into the very spacious gym. As she went to meet up with the others she noticed that Kouga was in the class as well. When he saw her he winked at her and waved. Kagome politely waved back but continued walking.

Out of the corner of her eyes Kagome also noticed that Kikyo was in this class as well. Kikyo seemed to sense her staring at her, and she made eye contact with her for a moment before turning away.

"What are we doing today anyway?" Kagome asked as she joined the others.

"Archery," Inuyasha groaned, "the dumbest so called sport ever."

Kagome frowned at him. She liked archery. Ever since she was a little girl her grandfather had taught her archery in their backyard. He had said that as a priestess it was important to learn the skills of combat. Kagome found that by using an arrow she could cannel her priestess powers through it.

A elderly woman walked out of a small office and blew her whistle.

"Gather round," she called, "My name is Ms. Kaede, I will be your gym teacher."

Kagome was shocked at the spiritual power the woman possessed. She too was a priestess. Kagome had never met so many in the same place before…

"Now I want everyone to line up behind the red line and choose your bow. If you have your own bow at home, you are welcome to use it," Ms. Kaede said.

Kagome smiled, happy that she would get to use her own bow from home.

For the time being she picked up one of the other bows and stood behind the line.

"When I blow the whistle, I want you to shoot at the target. I want to see where everyone is, skill wise."

She blew the whistle and the fifteen or so students that were in the class took aim and fired.

Inuyasha, who was beside Kagome, was horrible and his arrow flew about a foot before hitting the ground.

"Pull back the string, not the arrow Inuyasha," Kagome said to him.

He growled and grabbed another arrow. When he shot it this time it made it to the target but hit the very edge of it. He looked at Kagome and smiled softly.

"Thanks," he said.

Kagome nodded.

Sango, who was on her other side wasn't bad, but she was too tense and the string from the bow kept on hitting her arm, making her wince.

"What am I doing wrong?" she mumbled to herself.

Kagome, who hadn't fired a shot yet, set down her bow and turned to Sango.

"You are way to tense, probably from the training you do for demon slaying," Kagome smiled, "Just remember that it's a bone on bone structure. Don't grasp the bow, just let it sit in your palm. And relax!"

Sango sighed and took a deep breath, aiming for the target. She fired again and it hit close to the middle.

"Wow, thanks Kagome!" she beamed.

"No problem."

Miroku was the best out of the three of them, his form was good, but his eyes kept wandering to a girl a few people down from him.

"Concentrate on the target, not the girl," Inuyasha slapped the back of his head.

Kagome laughed and picked up her bow again. Pulling it back she took a deep breath. Her powers began to build, trying to release through the arrow, but Kagome forced it back. She didn't need to make a scene.

Releasing the arrow she held her position until the arrow hit the target. Dead center.

"Wow Kagome, you are really good," Sango breathed.

Inuyasha nodded, "You're a priestess?" he looked at little bit shocked, "I could feel you holding back your power just now."

Kagome nodded.

Before she could say anything, there was a cheer from the other end of the shooting range and Kagome turned to see what was going on.

It was Kikyo.

She was shooting arrow after arrow, each one hitting the center.

"Wow," Kagome whispered.

Someone tapped her shoulder and Kagome turned to see Ms. Kaede smiling up at her.

"You have the powers of a priestess," she said.

Kagome nodded, "So do you and Kikyo."

"Yes, they are not many priestesses left anymore we are fortunate to be all in the same place," she said, "I saw you shooting, you are very good. Your concentration is very good and I am impressed that someone so young can control their power so well."

Kagome blushed, "My grandfather has been teaching me about my power since I was a little girl."

"I wise man I am sure," Ms. Kaede said and then walked away.

Wise…maybe…crazy…most likely. But she loved him anyway.

The bell went a few minutes later and Kagome changed quickly. As she walked back out the door Ms. Kaede stopped her.

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, would you be interested in joining the school's archery team?" she asked.

Kagome beamed, "Yes! I would love to!"

She laughed, "Good, good. We practice Tuesdays and Fridays after school."

"Alright, thank you!" Kagome said and raced out the door to tell Sango.

She found her and Miroku standing in the halls. Sango was yelling at him about something while Miroku looked scared, with a giant red handprint on his cheek. Inuyasha was gathering things from his locker like it was a daily ritual for them to be yelling.

"Hey Inuyasha, what's up with them?" she pointed at the pair.

Inuyasha smirked, "Miroku groped her again so Sango slapped him. And now she yelling at him, I could recite what she's saying if you want. Its the same thing every day. You think he would learn…" he sighed.

Kagome laughed.

"Where did you go after class?" Inuyasha asked, "Did you meet up with that trash Kouga or something?"

Kagome could feel herself grown furious. She didn't like the look on Inuyasha's face, as if he was accusing her of something.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" she hissed.

He seemed to pick up her mood, but didn't back down, "You know what I mean! I saw the way you were blushing and flirting with that creep!"

"Excuse me?" she yelled, "I was not!"

"Was too!"

By then Sango and Miroku had stopped their arguing and were now looking at Inuyasha and Kagome who were yelling back and forth.

"You are so insensitive!" Kagome yelled.

"Well at least I don't sneak off to go and make out with disgusting wolf demons!" he yelled back.

"I already told you, I did no such thing you ass!" she shrieked.

"Oh sure you didn't! then why are you blushing?" Inuyasha pointed out.

Kagome was furious, so she did what most girls would do in that situation.

She slapped him.

Everything went silent as Inuyasha's eyes widen and his hand raised to his now stinging cheek.

She just slapped him…no one had ever dared slap him before…

Kagome continued to glare at him, "For your information Inuyasha Ms. Kaede asked me to join the archery team, that's why I was late ok? Are you happy now!"

And with that she grabbed her bag and fumed out of the school, everyone staring at her as she went.

"You deserved that Inuyasha," Sango frowned, "Why do you always jump to conclusions like that?"

Inuyasha snapped back to reality, "What? I jump to conclusions! You saw the way she was flirting with Kouga!"

"When did that become any of your business Inuyasha?" Sango asked, "It sounds to me like you're jealous."

"What? Jealous? Me? No way in hell!" he yelled back.

And then he slammed his own locker shut and walked away.

As soon as Kagome walked through her front door her mother was there to greet her with a big smiled on her face.

"How was your first day dear?" she asked.

"Fine," Kagome said and before her mom could ask any more questions she ran up to her room and slammed to door.

"That idiot Inuyasha, who the hell does he think he is? He has no right to accuse me of anything!" she mumbled to herself.

Taking off her shirt and pants she pulled on a pair of black sweat pants and a yellow tank top. Then she sat at her desk, dumping all of her homework onto her desk.

"Argh!" she exclaimed as she looked at her homework planner, "This is way too much homework for the first day of school!"

Kicking off her converse shoes she grabbed a juice box from the small fridge in her room and sat down to get to work.

Ten minutes through her history report on the Feudal Era she set down her pen. She had only written the title!

"Why does he bug me so much?" she whispered as she set her head on her desk, "He is such a jerk. I shouldn't care about what he says."

And yet she did.


	3. The Good and the Bad

Chapter 3: The Good and the Bad

"Kagome the telephone is for you!" Souta yelled up the stairs about an hour later.

Groaning she picked up the phone in her room.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Kagome, it's Sango."

Kagome's mood instantly brightened, "Hey Sango, what's up?"

"I just wanted to call to make sure that you are ok. You seemed pretty upset when you left," Sango said.

Kagome sighed, "I'm ok not that I've had time to calm down. He just pushes my buttons that's all."

Sango laughed, "So you made the archery team? That's great! Its really hard to get on that team. As far as I know its just you, Kikyo and a few tenth graders."

It didn't surprise Kagome at all that Kikyo made the team. She was amazing…

"So how do you like Tomeda High so far?" Sango asked.

"I like it a lot," Kagome said, "I think I'll stick around."

Sango laughed again, "Do you want to do something with us after school tomorrow?"

"I can't I have archery practice tomorrow and Fridays. Maybe on Wednesday though?" she asked.

"Yeah that would work out best I guess. I just remembered that Inuyasha has combat practice tomorrow and Friday," she said.

"Inuyasha is in combat? What is that?" Kagome asked.

"It's new to the school system. Very cool though. It's a mixture of hand-to-hand combat and sword fighting."

"Who in their right mind would even consider giving Inuyasha a sword?" Kagome sighed.

Sango laughed, "He's really good, you should watch him some time. Me and Miroku are in the martial arts club, but we only practice on Thursdays," Sango said.

This time it was Kagome's turn to laugh, "I can only imagine how much you would enjoy being allowed to kick Miroku's ass."

"You bet! That's why I joined in the first place, but I guess I kind of got into it," she said.

Kagome smiled.

"Sis!" Souta yelled from outside her room, "Dinner is ready!"

"Sorry Sango, I have to go, supper time," she said.

"See you tomorrow Kagome!"

"Bye."

After she hung up she went downstairs and sat across from her mom. She had made roast beef and mashed potatoes.

"Looks delicious mom!" Souta said.

"Who was that on the phone dear?" he mom asked.

"My friend Sango from school?" Kagome said.

"A friend? Oh that's wonderful Kagome, you will have to invite her over some time so I can meet her. Did you make any other friends?" she asked.

"Well Sango is a demon slayer I found out. And I also met a boy named Miroku, he's training as a monk, although eh doesn't act like one much. And then there's…" Kagome paused.

Could she even consider him a friend?

"And then there's who dear?" her mom smiled at her.

"Well, there is Inuyasha. He's a half demon, but we don't exactly get along very well," Kagome sighed.

"I'm sure he's a nice boy once you get to know him."

Doubt it…

"Oh yeah, and I made the archery team at school too. There are two other priestesses at the school too," Kagome said.

Just then Kagome's grandfather walked in and he sat down beside Kagome.

"The archery team you say? I knew my training would help you!" he smiled.

Kagome nodded.

"There were two other priestesses you said dear? That's quite rare," he mom said.

"Yes, one of them is my gym teacher, Ms. Kaede. The other one is in two of my classes, her name is Kikyo Hamasaki. She's really quiet though…"

Her mom nodded.

After dinner Kagome went back up to her room. She had finished her homework so she changed into a pair of blue cotton shorts with a matching shirt.

She looked at her clock, "Only ten thirty and I'm already tired."

Crawling under the cover Kagome closed her eyes and let the darkness take her…

……….THE NEXT DAY………

Kagome's alarm clock woke her up again at seven. After taking a quick shower she decided to put her hair up in a sloppy bun. A few strand fell from the bun and framed her face nicely.

Going into her closet she pulled out a white vintage skirt that went a little past her finger tips when she put her arms to her side. She chose a pink top with white and silver sequins all over it. Putting on a simple pair of silver hoop earrings and two necklaces, one had pink beads while the other had blue. And of course, to finish it off she put on a pair of pink socks that reached her knees and her black and pink converse shoes.

Grabbing her book bag she went down the stairs.

"I'm going now mom!" she yelled.

"What about breakfast honey?" her mom asked.

"I'm going to stop at a coffee shop that I saw on the way home last night. I feel like a frapachino," she said.

"Alright then."

Driving back toward the school she turned left just before the school and pulled up into the coffee shop parking lot.

When she entered she was overwhelmed with the scent of fresh pastries and hot coffee. It was a rather cute shop. It was dimly lit and there was lounge chairs all over the place with tables. It was cozy.

She approached the front counter.

"Can I have a frapachino and a blueberry muffin please?" she asked.

The cashier smiled and nodded, "Five dollars and fifty cents please."

Kagome gave her the money and when she got her food she went back out to her car.

"Oh shit, I'm gonna be late again!" she said as she looked at the radio clock.

Finishing off her muffin quickly she put her frapachino in the cup holder and took off toward the school. She pulled into the parking lot just as the bell rang.

Knocking on her History class door she waited.

"Miss. Higurashi this is the second time you have been late. If it happens one more time I will have to give you detention," Mr. Myoga said.

"Sorry," she said and hastily went to sit next to Sango.

She ignored Inuyasha's stare as he watched her walk down the ails of desks.

"How come you are late again?" Sango whispered as she sat down.

"I went to that little coffee shop a few blocks away and I guess I lost track of time," Kagome answered.

Sango nodded and turned back to Mr. Myoga who was lecturing on the legend on the famous Shikon no Tama.

The rest of the morning seemed to fly by. Kagome got six pages of math homework, and they had started water color painting in art. When the lunch bell went Kagome and Sango went to the cafeteria to meet up with Miroku and Inuyasha.

Kagome and Inuyasha didn't talk throughout the entire lunch hour. They didn't even look at each other.

Kagome went to go and throw out the wrapper from her sandwich and on the way she ran into someone.

"Sorry I-" she froze when he turned to face her.

Shiver went down her spine when his red eyes came into contact with her brown ones. He smiled wickedly at her and held onto her arm to keep her from falling over. He had long black hair and was wearing black jeans with a black shirt that had the word 'death' written across it in death. Kagome almost choked on his demonic aura. He was an extremely powerful demon, and not a good one.

He instantly let go of her when his hand came into contact with her bare flesh, almost as if she had burned him. Kagome stumbled back.

"Priestess," the boy hisses at her and he took a threatening step toward her.

He had a hungry look in his eyes that terrified Kagome and she continued to back up until she was against a wall. The boy continued to step toward her.

Suddenly there was a flash of red and silver and Inuyasha was standing in front of her, glaring at the boy.

"Back off Naraku," Inuyasha growled.

Naraku laughed, "Inuyasha, what business is it of yours whom I associate with? I was merely…talking…with the girl."

Inuyasha clenched his fists, "I'm warning you Naraku."

"Are you threatening me half-breed?" Naraku hissed, "Are you sure that's wise?"

"Fuck you," Inuyasha spat at him.

Naraku looked at Kagome one last time and then gave a short bow before turning and walking away.

When he was gone Inuyasha turned back to Kagome.

"Are you ok?" he asked, not making eye contact with her.

Kagome nodded softly, "Who was that?"

"His name is Naraku Kamashi and he's in grade twelve. He's bad news so I suggest you stay away from him," Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded, "Thank you Inuyasha."

"Feh."

Then he and Kagome went back to the table where Miroku and Sango were looking at them with worried expressions.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Sango asked when she sat back down.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she forced out a small smile, "His aura is so powerful…"

"I know, I can't stand it when I walk by him," Miroku said, overhearing what Kagome had said, "He thinks he owns this school. He and his group of friends are always causing trouble. They'll do anything to prove that they are the best, remember that Kagome."

She nodded.

When the bell rang she was glad to get out of the cafeteria and get her mind back on school.

Drama was pretty basic, they read over the book "Romeo and Juliet" and then students split up to practice lines. Biology was boring as usual and gym was uneventful.

After school was out Kagome went to Ms. Kaede's office.

"Hello Kagome," she smiled at her.

Kagome smiled back, "I was wondering if I needed anything for practice."

"No, just your gym uniform. For competitions we have a separate uniform," she pointed to a picture of a woman holding a bow. She wore a tradition red and white kimono.

"It's beautiful," Kagome said.

"We like to be traditional."

Walking back out into the gym she noticed that the archery team was very small. There was only five girls and one boy.

She recognized Kikyo standing away from the group by herself, looking as cold as ever.

Kagome walked up to the group and one girl looked up at her and smiled.

"You must be Kagome!" the girl smiled, "I heard that you are really good."

The girl looked like she was probably in grade nine. Her layered black hair framed her face and she had the biggest brown eyes Kagome had ever seen.

"I'm Rin," she smiled, "And that's Saki, Megera and Kira."

She was pointing to three other girls. The one who she had said was Saki had short red hair and big rimed glasses, she looked like she was in Rin's grade. Megera had long brown curly hair and bright green eyes, she was probably in grade ten. She was whispering with the girl who Kagome assumed to be Kira. Kira had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes.

And boy who Kagome had never met before walked up to her and smiled.

"My name is Hojo Karasuma," he smiled.

"Hi Hojo, I'm Kagome."

Before he could say anything else Ms. Kaede cleared her throat and handed out bows.

Then they began…

Practice lasted for an hour and a half and by the time it was over Kagome's shoulder was a little sore.

After she had changed and gotten her things, Kagome was walking to her car when she heard some noise.

Following the noise she walked down some stairs into what she assumed to be the basement. The noise was coming from behind a large door. She opened it a bit and looked inside.

Standing on a mat was Inuyasha and another boy Kagome had never seen before. He looked rather similar to Inuyasha, but older. His long silver hair fell almost to his feet and he had golden eyes just like Inuyasha. On his forehead was a purple crescent moon. He was a demon as well.

Both of them had their shirts off and were wearing loose shorts that went to the knee. Kagome could barley tear her eyes off of Inuyasha's well built body…

Inuyasha charged at the boy with a sword in his hand and they fought.

Kagome was mesmerized by it. The two of them had totally different fighting styles. The demon boy never showed any emotion on his face and was cunningly quick. Inuyasha was really impressive. He put so much emotion into each swing that Kagome had to hold back a gasp.

Inuyasha's sword was huge and Kagome wondered how he could even raise it. The other boy's looked more practical.

"Alright Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, you can stop now," a tall muscular man yelled at the pair.

They stopped and gave each other a quick bow.

When Inuyasha turned to get off the mat, his eyes came into contact with Kagome's and he froze. For a moment they just stared at each other and then Kagome closed the door, blushing furiously.

Running out of the basement and to her car she started it, adrenaline pumping.

Just as she pulled out of the parking lot, someone jumped in front of her car.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled, slamming on the breaks.

He smiled awkwardly, "Can I get a ride? Mine already left."

Kagome sighed and nodded, unlocking the car.

Inuyasha got in and turned on the air-conditioning full blast.. Kagome noticed that he had put his shirt back on…for some reason she felt disappointed.

They drove in silence, except when Inuyasha told her to turn somewhere.

"I saw you watching," he said after a while.

Kagome blushed again, "Sorry, I heard some noise and I went to see what it was. You're really good."

He smiled a bit, "Thanks, you're pretty good at archery."

Inuyasha blushed a bit when eh realized what he said. Kagome smiled and arched her eyebrow.

"You were watching me?"

"No! I just happened to see you when I was walking to practice!" he defended himself.

Kagome turned onto a wide street that was lined with large houses. Inuyasha pointed to the largest one at the end of the street. It was beautiful. It was huge with white pillars and whitewash windows. A silver SUV pulled into the driveway ahead of them and the boy who Inuyasha had been fighting got out.

"Hey, that's the guy you were fighting!" Kagome said as she pulled up behind the SUV.

"Yeah, that's Sesshomaru, my older brother. He's in grade twelve," he said.

"You never told me you had a brother," Kagome looked at him.

"Yeah, well, we aren't exactly what you would call close," Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome would have pushed it further to figure out why, but she already knew that Inuyasha didn't like her much.

Just as he was getting out of the car, Inuyasha stopped and looked back at Kagome. His amber eyes fusing with her brown ones.

"Listen, Kagome," eh said softly, "about yesterday…after school…I'm…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that."

Before she could say anything he jumped out of the car and closed the door, racing through his front door.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said softly as a small smile appeared on her lips.

Maybe he's not that bad after all…


	4. The Rosary

Chapter 4: The Rosary

The next day it was pouring rain outside. Kagome had dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a white bunny hug, and of course her converse shoes.

"Inuyasha stop it!" Kagome exclaimed as Inuyasha took a swing at Kouga who ducked just in time.

It was lunch time on Wednesday and Inuyasha and Kouga had started fighting…again.

"Ha ha, you missed as usual dog breath," Kouga laughed at him.

Inuyasha fumed and lunged at Kouga, knocking them both to the ground.

"Inuyasha, Kouga! You guys are being stupid! Stop it right now!" Kagome yelled.

A crowd was beginning to gather around them and Kagome was beginning to lose her patience. Sango and Miroku were standing on the sidelines, watching as if they had seen it before, which they probably had. Three of Kouga's friends, Ginta, Hakaku, and a girl named Ayame were all standing by, cheering on Kouga. Kagome could sense that they were all wolf demons as well. Ginta and Ayame were in Kagome's first period.

Someone tapped Kagome's shoulder and she turned to see Ms. Kaede standing there.

"Ms. Kaede! I'm sorry, I tried to stop them but-"

"Put this on Inuyasha and use a calming word. Trust me, it will put him in his place," she handed Kagome what looked like a rosary and then she walked away.

Kagome looked at Sango who just shrugged.

Stepping in between Inuyasha and Kouga, Kagome grabbed onto the neck of Inuyasha's black shirt and pulled him back.

"What are you doing Kagome?" he yelled.

"This is for your ow good," and with that she stuck the rosary over his head.

Inuyasha looked confused, but at that moment Kouga came and punched him in the jaw.

They were back at it in seconds and Kagome tapped her chin.

"Calming word…calming word…what would calm him?" she said to herself.

Suddenly a light bulb went on in her head.

"Inuyasha sit!" she yelled.

The effect was immediate. The rosary around his neck began to glow and then Inuyasha went hurling face first into the ground.

When the dust cleared everyone was silent.

Kagome's eyes grew wide as Inuyasha slowly picked him self up off the ground and glared at Kagome. He tried to put the rosary off but it refused to budge.

"What…did…you…DO KAGOME!" he yelled.

"Um…well I- I ….the rosary," she stuttered as Inuyasha advanced on her, "Well…I -I I'm gonna run now…"

And with that she turned and bolted down the halls as fast as she could, Inuyasha in hot pursuit.

"Come back here Kagome! I'll get you for this! Take this damn thing off!" he yelled.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"Oh she's laughing!" Inuyasha yelled, "You won't be laughing when I catch you!"

"Inuyasha sit boy!" she said over her shoulder.

"Gah!" he screamed and suddenly there was a loud crash and Kagome assumed that eh was up close and personal with the floor again. Although she didn't dare look back.

Running around the corner she ran straight into someone. Startled, she began to fall back until someone grabbed her around the waist to stop her from falling.

When she looked up she came face to face with bright red eyes.

"N-Naraku…" Kagome whispered.

"Nice to see you again priestess," his chilling voice rang through her head like a scream, "I see that you don't have Inuyasha here to save you this time."

Her eyes widened and she screamed.

"Inuyasha-"

She was cut off when Naraku clapped his hand over her mouth and dragged her into the janitor closet.

Kagome struggled to break away from him but eh forced her up against a wall, pinning her arms to her side. Naraku looked at her with that same hungry look in his eyes that he had back in the cafeteria…

"Inuyasha!" she yelled again, "Inu-"

Seeing as both of his hands were hold down her arms, Naraku forced his lips on hers, silencing her.

Kagome screaming against his lips. They were so cold…it felt like he was draining her power from her. His kiss became more forceful as he crushed her between his body and the wall. Naraku's hands went to her waist and he forced them up her shirt.

Kagome hit him and clawed at his chest but it's like he didn't feel anything.

"Kagome? Where are you!" Inuyasha yelled just outside the door.

I have to make noise…I have to get his attention, she thought.

Kicking the wall as hard as she could she continued to struggle.

"Stop it bitch," Naraku hissed against her lips.

Kagome could feel Inuyasha's aura moving away from the door.

No…no, I have to stop him, she screamed in her head.

Naraku moved one of his knees between Kagome's legs and she started to panic.

"Stop!" she screamed and suddenly Naraku was hurled against the opposite wall by a pink burst of power. When the light faded Kagome saw that Naraku was lying against the wall, unconscious.

Sinking to the ground Kagome began to cry.

Suddenly the door burst open.

"There you- Kagome? Kagome what happened?" Inuyasha knelt in front of her.

He looked at Kagome and then noticed Naraku lying unconscious on the ground.

Suddenly Kagome found herself wrapped in Inuyasha's embrace. She didn't realize how badly she was shaking and she clung to Inuyasha.

"Kagome, what happened?" he whispered in her ear.

"I-I was s-so scared," she whispered, "I r-ran into h-him and h-he…he…"

She couldn't continue and continued to sob into his shoulder.

Inuyasha seemed to notice the way Kagome's sweater had been pushed up and she could hear a growl growing in his chest.

"Did he hurt you?" Inuyasha growled, "If he touched you…"

"Please," Kagome whispered, she had stopped crying, "I just want to get out of here."

Inuyasha helped her up, but as soon as she stood up Kagome's knees buckled and she would have fallen if Inuyasha hadn't caught her.

"You used your power didn't you? I could feel it," Inuyasha said as he picked her up bridal style.

Kagome nodded, "I didn't mean to, I just got scared."

Inuyasha carried her down the hallway and Kagome was relieved to see that the bell had already rung and the halls were deserted.

Going into the cafeteria Inuyasha set her in a chair and sat beside her.

"Tell me what happened Kagome," he said softly.

Kagome blushed…it was embarrassing talking to Inuyasha about it.

When Inuyasha realized this he clenched his fists so tightly that Kagome noticed a bead on blood flowing from his palm.

"Stop it!" she said and grabbed his hand.

Inuyasha immediately loosened his grip and let out a sigh.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he said softly.

"I do…it's just that…I don't want you getting all mad," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha became tense again, "So he touched you!" he growled.

"Inuyasha please calm down!" Kagome said.

"I'll kill I'll-"

Kagome placed a hand on either side of his face and forced him to look at her. Inuyasha's brilliant amber eyes were flashing red with fury but when they locked on to Kagome's he took in a sharp breath. They just stared at each other for a moment, and Kagome almost forgot where she was..

"Calm yet?" she whispered.

He nodded softly and she smiled, releasing his face which was now blushing.

"We should…um…get back to class," Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome looked weary, "I don't know if I want to go to classes."

Inuyasha looked her in the eyes, "We only have a few hours left, and I'll be with you the whole time. Don't worry Kagome, I'll protect you."

Kagome smiled, "Ok."

As they walked back to class in silence, Inuyasha kept shooting glances at Kagome.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well…um…I was wondering…" Kagome watched him, "Could you take off this necklace now?"

She laughed a little bit, "Ok."

She went to take off the necklace, but it refused to move.

"Um…it's not coming off," Kagome smiled weakly up at him.

He growled, "Kagome…this is all your fault…"

"Hey," she smiled, "it looks kind of good on you actually…"

He ignored her, mumbling, and they continued on to class.

After school was out, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku all stood in front of Inuyasha's locker.

"Let's go to that coffee house that Kagome was talking about," Miroku suggested.

Everyone agreed and they split up. Sango went with Kagome and Inuyasha got a ride with Miroku.

"So why were you two late for fourth period Kagome?" Sango asked as they drove, "Miroku kept sending me text messages of what he thought you two were doing…it was nasty."

Kagome frowned, "No…I ran into Naraku again."

Sango gasped, "What happened?"

Kagome told her everything, trying not to cry again. It was easier to tell Sango the details instead of Inuyasha. It just would have been to weird with him…

"I can't believe he would do that!" Sango fumed, "Inuyasha looked really upset, does he know?"

Kagome shook her head, "Not everything. He found me after he felt me use my power and I guess he sort of guessed when he saw that my sweater was pushed up and Naraku was unconscious."

"I wondered what had happened. I felt your power too. Everyone who's a demon I'm sure felt it to…" Sango gritted her teeth, "If I ever see that Naraku…"

"Don't even think about it Sango. I don't want you to get on his bad side too. It'll be hard enough for me to control Inuyasha let alone you," Kagome said.

"What about you and Inuyasha?" Sango smiled, "You two seem to be getting along…well."

Kagome glared at her, "Nothing is going on, we're just friends. No, actually I don't even think that he thinks of me as a friend. He hates me."

"Oh, he does not, you know that," she said.

"Let's drop the topic. What about you and Miroku? You two seem cozy."

Sango blushed, "We are not! He's a pervert! There's nothing going on! We're just friends."

Kagome smiled, seeing right through that lie. Sango liked him, she could tell…

They pulled into the coffee shop a little bit after Miroku's black land rover did.

When the entered the shop Miroku waved to them from a corner.

The girls walked over to them and sat in the cozy chairs opposite of them.

"Did you guys order yet?" a young girl who Kagome recognized form school asked.

"Megera?" Kagome asked.

Megera smiled, "Hey Kagome."

"You work here?"

"Yeah, I needed a part time job to pay off some car damage so my uncle gave me a job here," she smiled, "What can I get for you guys?"

"I'll have a strawberry crepe and a hot chocolate," Sango smiled.

"Same for me," Kagome said.

"I'll have the decaf coffee with a chocolate chip muffin," Miroku said.

"Um…the chicken noodle soup and a blueberry muffin please," Inuyasha said.

"Ok," Megera said and then left.

When she was gone Sango turned to Kagome, "You know that girl?"

"Yeah, she's on the archery team with me," she said.

Sango nodded and they waited for their orders to come while talking about school.

"You should have been here is grade nine Kagome," Sango laughed, "It was when Inuyasha and Miroku just met. I remember it. Miroku thought Inuyasha was a girl from behind because of his long hair, and so he went and groped him! You should have seen them fight! Inuyasha was so mad! After that they were inseparable."

"Makes me wonder if Inuyasha actually enjoyed Miroku grabbed his ass," Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha blushed, "Shut up Kagome!"

This only caused everyone to laugh harder.

The food came then and they all began to eat.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said with his mouth full, "What school did you go to before?"

Kagome set down her hot chocolate, "I use to go to the prep school out of town."

"You mean Julliard's?" Miroku asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Holy shit that's a high class school! Why would you switch?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I was expelled," Kagome whispered.

Everyone was silent.

"What happened Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome sighed, "Julliard's doesn't except demons or anyone one else who has any type of powers. They say that they want to keep their school 'pure'", Kagome said, "My father had always said that he wanted me to go to that school. He wanted the best for me…he died when I was little and I didn't know I had spiritual powers yet. So when I found out, I was still determine to do what my dad wanted me to. So I tried to hide my powers. It worked up until the end of last year. I got in a fight with this one girl who kept bugging me, and I lost my temper. I ended up throwing her through a window with my power and she was in a coma for a week."

After she finished there was a long pause and Kagome could feel herself begin to blush.

"Pure? Why the hell would they say that?" Sango hissed, "Don't worry about it Kagome, by the sound of it, I think you are better off with us anyway."

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, you're right."

"What did they do when they found out you were a priestess?" Miroku asked as he sipped his coffee.

Kagome bit her bottom lip. This was always the hardest part to tell…

"It was horrible," Kagome whispered, "the next day when I came back to school some one had written a whole bunch of crude messages all over my locker. In between classes the other students were so cruel. They would push me around and tell me I had dirty blood. One senior even tried to run me over with his car. The whole time teachers would be watching, but they would do nothing to stop them."

"Oh Kagome…" Sango rested a comforting hand on her shoulder and Kagome fought back the tears.

Even the people she had called her friends had taken part in the cruelty…

"I should probably go," Kagome said, looking at her watch, "My mom is probably wondering where I am."

"Kagome are you sure?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, do you need a ride Sango?"

She shook her head, "No, I'll get Miroku to drive me home."

As Kagome went to grab her bags, she looked at Inuyasha. He was just staring at her. His eyes were wide and in their depths she could see confusion and…understanding? Before she could look harder he looked away, deep in thought.

Kagome turned and walked out the coffee shop door, the three of them watching her go.

As soon as she got in the car she blasted Evanescence over the stereo and let the music drown out her thoughts. Taking the long route home, she started to sing along.

When she finally got home about an hour later she was in a much better mood.

"Kagome!" her mom hugged her when she walked in the door, "I was so worried! Your friend called an hour ago wondering if you were home. They said that you had left the coffee shop an hour ago and I was so worried that something had happened!"

"Don't worry mom," Kagome smiled, "I just went for a drive, that's all. So Sango called? Does she want me to call her back?"

Her mom looked puzzled.

"Oh no dear, it wasn't Sango who called."

"It wasn't?" Kagome was surprised, "Then who was it?"

"He didn't give his name dear, but he sounds like such a sweet boy," her mom smiled.

A boy?

Could it have been Inuyasha?


	5. His Past

Chapter 5: His Past

The next day was even colder and more miserable then the day before and a thick fog hung in the air. Kagome dressed in jeans and a long sleeve red shirt with a jean jacket over top.

When she entered the school she was immediately met by Miroku.

"Hey Kagome!" he said as he walked with her.

"Hey Miroku, what are you doing here? You never get here this early," Kagome asked.

Miroku scratched his head, "Well…I, uh…I decided that….because of the weather…I would come early!"

Kagome eyed him cautiously…what was he planning?

Just then Naraku and two girls walked passed them. One of the girls was very short and had stark white hair and an expressionless face. The other girl glared at anyone that passed with her red eyes. They were both demons.

Kagome noticed that Miroku tensed and stepped in front of her a bit, almost as if he was shielding her from Naraku.

As soon as they passed Kagome spun Miroku around.

"What was that about?" she asked.

Miroku looked panicked, "What do you mean?"

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha told you didn't he?"

He sighed, "Yes."

"Let me guess…he wanted you to come to school early so you could protect me?" Kagome hissed.

"Just until he got here," Miroku pointed down the hall.

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha walking toward them. He was wearing a blue shirt and dark jeans, and his ears were twitching as if he was watching out for someone.

Kagome spun on her heel and walked off in the opposite direction of the boys.

"Kagome! Wait! Come back!" Miroku yelled after her.

Ignoring him she went around the corner and then pressed up against the wall. Sure enough, Inuyasha came tearing around the corner a second later. Kagome grabbed him by his shirt collar and stopped him.

When he came eye to eye with her, he flushed, "Oh…h-hi Kagome!"

"I appreciate the thought Inuyasha, but I don't need you to protect me!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha blushed even redder, "I don't know what you're talking about Kagome, I was just-"

"Just forget it," Kagome said and walked off to first period.

Classes went by extremely fast, which was a relief, and Kagome didn't see Naraku for the rest of the day… which was even more of a relief.

At lunch time Kagome made the excuse that she had to do homework, and she confined herself to the library. Although no one bothered her, she could sense Inuyasha's aura close to the library at all time. It made her furious that he thought she couldn't take care of herself!

After school had ended Kagome rushed out of the gym's change rooms to find Sango.

"Hey Sango, do you want to come over?" she asked when she found her getting a drink.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I would love to but I have practice today, remember?"

"Oh, I totally forgot!" Kagome slapped her forehead, "Never mind then."

Walking out to her car she got in and started the engine.

It didn't work.

She tried three more times before she gave up and rested her head on the steering wheel.

"What am I going to do?" she mumbled, "Oh shit! I forgot my cell phone at home!"

She looked around the parking lot, but it was empty.

Sighing, Kagome got out of the car and started to walk home.

The rain had at least stopped, but an unpleasant wind chilled her and she walked.

She was about three blocks from her house when Kagome turned and noticed a park.

"Why haven't I notice this place before?" she asked herself.

It was beautiful. There was a little pond in the center and cherry blossom trees that hid a small walkway. As Kagome walked down it she breathed in the scent of the flowers.

She found a bench a little ways down and took a seat, admiring the fog covered pond.

"Kagome?" a voice said from behind her.

She turned to see Inuyasha standing there, the wind blowing through his long hair.

"Oh, hi Inuyasha," she smiled softly and motioned for him to sit down beside her.

He did and they sat in silence for a while, just looking at the pond.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?" Kagome asked after a while.

"I saw your abandoned car and followed your scent here," he said.

"My scent?" Kagome smiled, "What do I smell like?"

Inuyasha blushed, "I don't know…stop asking stupid questions."

"My car broke down so I decided to walk home," she changed the subject.

"Oh yeah? Where's your house? I could give you a ride you know," he said.

"I live in the old shrine a few blocks from here, but I don't need a ride. I think I'll stay out here a little bit longer. It's nice here," she smiled.

"Feh, it's cold," he shivered.

Kagome sat there for a little bit longer, expecting Inuyasha to leave, but he didn't move. After a while Kagome looked at her watch and stood up.

"I should probably go now," she said, "Thanks for sitting with me Inuyasha."

He stood up but didn't answer, "Are you hungry?"

Kagome paused and looked at him. What kind of question was that? But she was a little bit hungry…

"A little bit I guess…" she said.

Inuyasha seemed uncomfortable, "Do you want to get something to eat?…just as friends, you know?"

For some reason Kagome's heart sped up a bit and she smiled, "Sure. I know a good ramen place if you want."

Inuyasha immediately brightened up at the word 'ramen'.

He nodded, "Sounds good."

They walked back to his car, a red jeep.

"You like red don't you?" Kagome laughed.

"Yeah, so?"

"Oh nothing."

They drove in silence and when they pulled into the parking lot Kagome found herself getting nervous.

Why am I so nervous? She thought, we are just getting food as friends…that's all.

They were hit with nice warm air when they entered the shop and Inuyasha got a very dreamy look on his face when he inhaled the smell of fresh ramen. As soon as they sat at a table a short, elderly woman approached them with a pen and paper.

"What can I get for you?" she smiled.

Inuyasha looked confused. There was no menus.

"Can we get two ramen, one small and one large," Kagome smiled.

The woman nodded and went to get their food. When she came back she had a large bowl of noodles that she put in front of Inuyasha and a small one for Kagome. Then she placed a plate of sauces in between them.

"Enjoy," she said.

"Thanks," Inuyasha said, not taking his eyes off the bowl, "Hey Kagome, what am I supposed to do with it? It doesn't smell like anything."

"Pick one of the sauces and then mix it in with the noodles," Kagome said as she chose the shrimp flavoring and mixed it in.

Inuyasha seemed to have a lot of trouble picking a flavor. After a few minutes he decided on the miso flavoring. Kagome almost laughed when he took a bite. He looked like he was in heaven…

"You like it?" Kagome asked.

He nodded vigorously, "I'm coming here all of the time!"

Kagome laughed.

They ate in silence and Inuyasha ordered two more bowls of soup. Kagome was already finished hers so she watched him eat.

When he was done his third bowl he set down his chopsticks and looked at Kagome.

"Hey Kagome…about what you said yesterday…about your old school…I'm sorry that had to happen to you," he said softly.

Kagome nodded, "Thank you Inuyasha."

He seemed uncomfortable.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"When I heard you tell us that, I guess I kind of related to it," he whispered.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed, "When I was younger, kids made fun of me too…they would call me half breed and dirty blood too. I hate being a half demon because I don't get accepted by either humans or demons."

Kagome just sat there and listened.

"My father was a demon, and my mother was a human. My mother wasn't my father's first wife though. He had been married to a demon woman before and they had Sesshomaru. So I guess he's kind of like my half brother…I think he hates me more than anyone. When my mom and dad died me and Sesshomaru were sent to live with Sesshomaru's mom. She doesn't like me much either. So I know how it feels…to be picked on for being different. I know how it feels to hate yourself because you're different."

Kagome's eyes widen. He felt like that too? Kagome had never told anyone…but when the other kids started picking on her, she hated herself and wanted nothing more then to be a normal human like the rest of her family…

Without thinking Kagome reached across the table and grasped Inuyasha's hand.

He looked up at her, surprised, but grasped her hand as well.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I wish it wasn't like that for you…I can blend in, but you are different wherever you go," Kagome whispered, "But I want you to know that I don't care if you're a half demon. And neither does Miroku or Sango, we like you just the way you are…"

Inuyasha nodded and they just looked at each other for a while.

"I should get you home," Inuyasha said after a while and they both stood up.

Inuyasha paid for the meal even though Kagome had insisted that she at least pay for her own.

When they pulled into her driveway, Kagome's came running out of the house.

"Kagome dear, where is your car?" she asked.

"It's back at the school mom, it broke down," Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha and me stopped to eat something and then he gave me a ride home."

Kagome's mom smiled up at Inuyasha who looked uncomfortable.

"Thank you Inuyasha," she said.

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Higurashi," he flushed.

"Oh! I recognize you now!" she exclaimed, "You're the boy that called last night, wondering where Kagome was! That was very sweet of you, I'm glade my Kagome has such good friends. Won't you join us for dinner tomorrow night?"

Inuyasha flushed even more as Kagome sent him a questioning glance.

So it was him that had called…

"Um…well…I-"

"Come on Inuyasha, if you want my mom can make ramen. She makes it from scratch and it's the best!" Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha immediately brightened, "Ok then."

"Oh! That's wonderful!" Kagome's mom clapped her hands, "We haven't had a guest over for so long!"

She turned and went back into the house, mumbling about things she would have to buy and what she would cook…

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha, "That's for the food and the ride home Inuyasha."

He shrugged, "Whatever. I'll see you at school tomorrow okay?"

She nodded, "Bye Inuyasha."

He waved and got into his car, and drove off.

When Kagome went back into the house she found her mom watching Inuyasha's car drive away through the drapes.

"Mom what are you doing?" Kagome asked.

She turned to Kagome, "Oh honey, he's so handsome! My little girl and her boyfriend-"

"Mom!" Kagome exclaimed, "He's not my boyfriend! We're just friends! That's all!"

Her mom just continued to smile, "I called a tow truck and they are going to pick up your car and tow it to a mechanic."

Kagome sighed and went up to her room. Already it was seven o'clock. Had she really been out with Inuyasha that long?

After taking a quick shower she sat down at her desk and did her homework.

Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kagome, it's Sango, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I walked outside after practice and I saw your car there, but no you!" she exclaimed, "I thought Naraku had gotten you or something!"

Kagome laughed, "No, I was walking home when Inuyasha found me. We went and had some ramen at that ramen restaurant, then he drove me home."

There was a pause, "Maybe it would have been better if Naraku found you," a male voice laughed.

"Miroku? Is that you?" Kagome asked, "What are you doing at Sango's?"

"He's not," Sango cut in, "It's a three way. He was worried too."

"No need though I see," Miroku said, "So what did you and Inuyasha do exactly."

"I don't like what you are implying Miroku," Sango hissed.

Kagome laughed, "don't worry we just talked."

"What about, if you don't mind me asking," Miroku said.

"Just about Inuyasha and when he was younger," Kagome shrugged.

"Sounds boring."

"No, he told me about how he related to my story about my old school. He said he was picked on when he was a kid for being a half demon," she sighed, "It was different talking to him like that."

"Oooo, sounds like someone is falling for Inuyasha," Miroku teased.

"Shut up Miroku," Kagome said, "when are you going to tell Sango that you are in love with her?"

There was a pause.

"Oh my goodness! My mother is calling me! I better go!" and then there was a click and Miroku was gone.

"What did you mean by that Kagome?" Sango asked.

"It's obvious that he likes you Sango! They way you two look at each other? A blind person could see that he likes you."

There was another pause, "You think so?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I do," Kagome smiled, "So you like him or what?"

Sango sighed, "It's stupid I know…but I do."

"Why is it stupid?"

"You see the way he acts around girls! He groped anything that has breasts! How could I fall for such a lecher!" she exclaimed.

"Who knows why these things happen…" Kagome said.

"Well, I have to go now Kagome, my little brother Kohaku is calling for me," Sango said.

After they both said goodbye and hung up Kagome went back to doing her homework. Mr. Myoga had assigned a ten page essay on the Shikon no Tama for Monday and Kagome hadn't even started yet!

But she just couldn't concentrate…

Inuyasha was coming over for dinner tomorrow…. And Kagome couldn't figure out why she had butterflies in her stomach.

Forgetting her essay she put on her pajamas and crawled into bed.

"He's just a friend," she whispered to herself as she turned off the light, "Just a friend, that's all."

Even though she said the words herself, part of Kagome was hesitant to believe it.

How did she feel about the handsome silver haired boy?

Could Kagome be falling for him?

And if she was…

How did he feel about her?


	6. Dinner

Chapter 6: Dinner

Kagome was relieved when she looked out her window the next morning and the sun was shining. She put on a short denim skirt and a navy blue halter top under a black short sleeve sweater that ended above her belly button that tied up in the front. Then she found a pair of loose navy socks with stars on them that went high up her ankle and poked out over her converse shoes.

When she went downstairs her mom was waiting for her.

"Do you want a ride to school dear? Your car is still being fixed and won't be back until tomorrow," she said.

Kagome smiled, "No thanks mom, I'll call Sango to see if she can pick me up."

Before she could protest Kagome grabbed the phone and dialed Sango's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi is Sango there?" Kagome asked.

"This is."

"Hi Sango, it's Kagome," she said, "can I maybe get a ride to school? My car is still being worked on."

"Sure, I was just about to leave. Where do you live?"

"Do you know where the old shrine is?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, the one with all the cherry blossom trees?" she asked.

"That's the one!"

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

After hanging up Kagome grabbed a pear from the fridge and was about to take a bite when a car horn sounded from outside.

"Wow, she's fast," Kagome said as she raced out the door.

Sango smiled out at her from her silver Honda civic. Kagome jumped in and they took off toward the school.

"Do you want to have a sleep over tonight or something?" Sango asked.

Kagome flushed, "Actually…Inuyasha is coming over for dinner tonight."

Sango stopped dead at a red light, "You never told me that!"

"It's nothing really! When he drove me home last night my mom insisted that he come over for dinner tonight. It was her idea, not mine!" Kagome exclaimed.

Sango smiled slyly, "You don't seem upset about it…what really happened in that ramen shop yesterday?"

Kagome looked Sango dead in the eye, "Nothing happen, I already told you that! Its just dinner as friends!"

"Uh huh…sure it is," she sniggered, "I can't wait to tell Miroku about this…"

Kagome groaned and sat back in her seat.

She was in for a long day…

First period was uneventful. The four friends didn't have any time to talk because Mr. Myoga gave a pop quiz on the Feudal Era. Although after class Inuyasha approached Kagome and asked if they were having ramen… Kagome assured him that it was the best.

She got more homework then expected in math, but her water color painting of Mt. Fuji was turning out quite well she thought.

When lunch time came around Miroku found it necessary to bug Inuyasha about going over to Kagome's house for dinner.

"Normally you don't meet the parents until after at least a few weeks of dating," he smiled, "but I guess you and Kagome are moving at a fast pace. When can I expect a wedding invitation?"

At that point Inuyasha was beyond control and he leapt across the table at Miroku, knocking them both to the ground. Kagome was to busy trying to hide her intense blush to try to stop them. Sango just sat there, trying to decided who was funnier.

Eventually, when Kagome figured that Miroku had had enough of a beating, she told Inuyasha to sit and that abruptly ended the fight.

"It's just a dinner as friends Miroku, nothing more," Inuyasha hissed at him from across the table.

Kagome couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain when he said this…

After lunch they went to drama and practiced their lines for the play tryouts. Sango was trying out for the nurse and Kagome had decided that she wanted to be Juliet. Inuyasha still hadn't decided…

In biology they were put into partners to do a lab and Kagome had been paired with Kouga. Inuyasha was paired with Kouga's friend Ayame.

The whole time during the lab Kouga kept putting his arm around Kagome and she could hear Inuyasha growling. Each time she would politely smile at Kouga and then remove his arm, making sure not to make eye contact with the enraged half demon behind her…

In gym they had moved on from archery to soccer. Kagome had never played soccer before, and was surprised to see how good Inuyasha was. Not only was he fast, but he was very good at dribbling the ball around apposing players. Although Kouga was extremely tough competition…

After classes were done Kagome said bye to the others and went off to archery practice. Her and Inuyasha had agreed to meet up after they were both done so that they could go back to her house together.

"Kagome," Kikyo approached her after practice had ended and hour and a half later.

"Yes Kikyo?"

"The other day…you were using your power, I could feel it," Kikyo said.

Kagome shivered unpleasantly at the reminder of her encounter with Naraku. The way his cold lips made a remaining sensation on her own lips made her sick to the stomach…

"Yes? What about it?" Kagome asked, eager to get off the subject.

"You are stronger then I would have thought you would be," she said in her airy voice, "Who taught you how to control your powers like that?"

Kagome smiled proudly, "My grand father."

"I he a priest of some kind?"

She shook her head, "No…"

Kikyo smirked, "It would be best if you got professional training. You have potential to strengthen your powers even more…"

And then she left, leaving Kagome fuming.

What was with her? One minute she was complimenting her, and then next she was berating her. Just what point was she trying to get across?

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha called to her from the gym entrance.

Kagome snapped back to reality and followed Inuyasha out the door. His hair was wet and she could smell soap on him.

"Did you shower or something?" she asked as they got into his car.

"What? Do you want me to smell or something?" he asked.

She smiled, "No, I guess not."

When they got to her house Souta's bus from his elementary school just drove off. Kagome was surprised to see that he had a guest over as well.

A very small boy walked with him up the lane. He had a bushy head of red hair and a cute little tail to match. He was a tiny fox demon.

"Oh, hey sis," Souta said.

"Who's your friend?" Kagome asked as the four of them entered the house.

"This is Shippo," he said and the little boy smiled shyly.

Souta looked up at Inuyasha and frowned, "Who's he?"

"Oh, sorry. Souta, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is my little brother Souta," Kagome introduced them.

"Yo," was all Inuyasha said.

Suddenly the front door opened and Kagome's grandfather walked in with a broom in his hand, probably just from sweeping the shrine steps. When he saw Inuyasha his eyes widen and he let out a howl.

"Evil demon!" he yelled and took a swing at Inuyasha's head, "How did you get past my ancient anti demon scribes?"

Inuyasha ducked and grabbed the broom from him, "Watch where you're swinging that thing old man!"

Kagome stepped in between the two and took the broom form Inuyasha.

"Grandpa, he's not an evil demon. His name is Inuyasha. He's a friend form school," she smiled.

The old man smiled, "Oh, well in that case, you must stay for dinner young man."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with his eyebrow arched.

"Sorry, he's a little eon the unique side!" Kagome said as she ushered Inuyasha into the dining room.

Inuyasha nodded and sat next to Kagome while Shippo and Souta sat across from them. Kagome's mother and grand father sat at the head of each side of the table.

Inuyasha stared at all the food, his jaw dropped.

"Wow mom, you went to a lot of trouble," Kagome gaped.

Her mom had made a roast beef with mashed potatoes and vegetables. Two huge bowls of home made ramen sat in the middle of the table with different sauces around it. There was also bread and stuffing.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and she nodded, signaling to him that he could eat. He didn't hesitate after that and helped himself to a large portion of ramen to start off with.

"So, Inuyasha was it?" Kagome's grandfather said as he bit into a piece of bread, "How is it that you came to know my grand daughter."

"We ran into each other in the main office on the first day, literally," he shrugged.

"I see…and…what are your intention with her?" he asked.

Kagome choked on her roast beef and Inuyasha just stared blankly at him.

"I don't understand sir," he said.

"We're friends grandpa," Kagome said as she poured herself a glass of water.

Inuyasha seemed to clue in on what he had been implying and his face flushed.

After dinner was over everyone went into the living room and watched TV. Shippo had warmed up to Kagome and she grew rather fond of the kid, while Inuyasha thought he was a pest…

"Kagome dear, would you go a take out the trash please?" her mom asked a while later.

"Ok."

"I'll help," Inuyasha said.

Kagome was grateful. There was three bags of trash and she had trouble enough carrying one heavy bag let alone three.

They walked out into the warm night air and Kagome smiled when she noticed that the moon was full over head and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said after he had put the bags in the dumpster.

"Yeah?"

"Um…thanks for inviting me," he stood beside her, "Your family seems really great. It's nice to sit down and eat with other people once in a while."

Kagome turned her eyes to look at him, "Doesn't your family eat together at all?"

He shrugged, "Not really. Sesshomaru sometimes eats breakfast with me but if he does we never talk. His mom is always away on business so I almost never see her."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, cause I'm not," he mumbled.

"Well, you're always welcome here whenever you want some company," Kagome smiled, "Besides, I think my brother has grown attached to you a bit. I saw him looking at you like you were some kind of super hero or something."

"Well I am pretty super," he smiled.

Kagome laughed.

A soft breeze blew through and a stray stand of hair blew into Kagome's eye. Before she could push it back Inuyasha's hand came out and gently tucked it behind her ear.

Kagome gasped silently and for a moment they just stood there, as if they were frozen.

His eyes were so beautiful…so deep…so full of emotion and a troubled past. Kagome didn't realize that their faces were getting closer until suddenly the back door flew open and Souta stuck his head outside. Her face had only been a few inches from his and she blushed furiously, pulling back.

"Um…mom wanted me to ask you… if you guys wanted to play monopoly…" Souta said uncomfortably.

"I-I should p-probably go," Inuyasha stuttered, his face almost as red as Kagome's.

Kagome nodded, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Tell your mom I said thanks for dinner Kagome," he said and turned to his car.

"Bye Inuyasha," Kagome smiled awkwardly.

He waved softly and then got into his car and drove off.

Kagome could hear Souta snickering behind her. She turned to him and glared.

"What's so funny?" she hissed.

"Ha ha, he was so going to kiss you!" he laughed.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she yelled, "He was not!"

"Then why is your face so red?" Souta asked.

Kagome reached out to grab him but he had already run back in the house, still laughing. Knowing that he would probably tell every Kagome retreated to her room to hide.

Picking up her phone she dialed Sango's number as fast as she could. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Kagome," Sango said.

"How did you know it was me?" Kagome asked.

"Hello…call display!" she laughed.

Kagome groaned, "Can you come over?"

"I thought Inuyasha was over?"

"He just left and I really need to talk to you!" Kagome exclaimed, biting her nails.

"What? Did something happen?" Sango asked.

"Just come over! And bring your sleeping bag, you can stay the night," Kagome said.

"I'll be right over," Sango said and hung up.

Kagome rushed down the stairs and ran into the living room.

"Kagome, what's this your brother is telling me about Inuyasha-"

"Lies! All lies!" Kagome cut her off before she could finish, "By the way, can my friend Sango sleep over?"

"I suppose…"

"Thanks!" Kagome said and went back up to her room to wash her face. She needed to clear her head.

As soon as she was finished washing her face the doorbell rang and Kagome could hear voices from downstairs.

"- Kagome has told us so much about you! It's so nice to meet you," Kagome's mom was saying as she went down the stairs.

"Thank you Mrs. Higurashi," Sango said when she noticed Kagome, "Hey Kagome."

"Hey Sango, let's go up to my room."

Kagome carried Sango's sleeping bag and they went up to her room. Once they had settled Sango pulled out a big plastic bag.

"What is that?" Kagome asked.

Sango opened it and pulled out a pail of chocolate chip cookie dough ice-cream and two spoons.

"My magic food, it works wonders on any type of stress," she smiled and handed Kagome a spoon as she sat next to her on the bed.

Kagome sighed and took a bite.

"So what happened?" Sango asked.

Taking a deep breath Kagome told her the events of the night. When she finished Sango looked both shocked and happy.

"Wow, he almost kissed you?" she smiled, "I knew you two liked each other! I knew it! This is so great, Inuyasha doesn't warm up to people that much, he must like you a lot."

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know, maybe it was just my imagination…"

"Hello, your little brother caught you inches from his face! I doubt it was your imagination," Sango laughed.

Kagome bit her bottom lip, "What if its awkward between us?"

"Then that proves that something happened and he likes you!" Sango pulled out her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"Calling Miroku," she said.

"No! I don't want him to know about that!"

"Don't worry, I won't tell him that I'm here or anything like that. I suspect that Inuyasha went straight over to Miroku's house after he left here. Miroku can fill me in on what Inuyasha is up to now," she smiled wickedly.

"You are so evil."

"I know!" she dialed the number and waited, "Hey Miroku is Inuyasha there?… go into a different room so he can't hear you…I have to ask you something…no it is not if you would allow me to bear your children…"

Kagome held back a laugh.


	7. Rain

Chapter 7: Rain

Kagome waited in tortured anticipation for the next thirty minutes as Sango talked on the phone to Miroku. She was talking in a low voice and it frustrated Kagome how she couldn't even eavesdrop to ease her curiosity. Finally, when Kagome was prepared to freak out, Sango said good-night and hung up.

Kagome's eyes never left Sango as her friend sat on the bed next to her.

"Well?" Kagome bit her bottom lip.

"Miroku says that Inuyasha came in about an hour ago looking really flustered. When he asked what was wrong all her managed to say was 'dinner'….'almost'…and 'stupid kid'. Miroku said that as soon as her forced those words out, Inuyasha shut up and hasn't said anything else since," Sango explained.

Kagome groaned and hit her head against the headboard a few times, "Yeah, but what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Sango smiled, "He obviously likes you Kagome."

Kagome shook her head in disbelief, "But he refused to say anything to even his best friend! That obviously shows that he's ashamed and regrets what happened!"

Kagome buried her head in a pillow .

Sango sighed, "I think you may be misreading the situation Kagome. Inuyasha has never really been the kind of guy who would just wear his emotions on his sleeve. He always used to say that it was a sign of weakness. But ever since he's met you he's been totally different."

Kagome lifted her head from the pillow.

"Don't look at me like that Kagome, you know I'm right," Sango smirked.

Kagome thought back to the first day she had met Inuyasha. It had only been like six days ago, but it felt like forever to her. He had been so rude to her that day in the office…but now…he was different. Kagome blushed.

"Anyway," Sango smiled wide, "Inuyasha probably isn't talking about it to Miroku because he's scared Kagome. He's scared of what he feels! He's scared of being rejected by you like he has been by every other person in his life!"

Kagome just looked at Sango. She was right…

"Wow…Sango, that was deep. You should be a psychiatrist or something," Kagome gaped.

Sango laughed.

"Anyway, don't worry about it anymore Kagome. Tomorrow, if you want, we can spend the day together and go do some shopping," Sango smiled.

Kagome smiled, "That would be awesome Sango."

Sango crawled into a sleeping bag and Kagome kneeled in front of her, hugging her.

"Kagome?"

"Thank you Sango…" Kagome whispered, "You've been such a great friend to me. I can't thank you enough."

Sango hugged her back and then Kagome got back into her own bed, turning off the light. As she lay in the dark she sighed…

Tomorrow was another day…

……………………..NEXT MORNING…………………….

Kagome and Sango both got into Sango's silver mustang the next morning and drove off to a small market.

"It's a really cool place that not many people know about," Sango said, "It has a whole bunch of shops with all this funky clothes."

"Sounds good."

Sango had used the shower at Kagome's house and her hair was still a little bit damp. It was a cool day and she was wearing light jeans with a pink hoodie.

Kagome was wearing a pair of dark jeans and long sleeve navy top with a brown poncho.

The market was a narrow street with dozen of shops lining the walls and so the had to park the car a black away. Once they had walked into the market Kagome was surprised that she had never been there before. It was so adorable.

There was so much color coming from all the stores and she could see that there was a store for everything. Clothes, jewelry, shoes, food, hats, shoes, and many others.

"Where should we start?" Sango hooked her arm in Kagome's.

"Let's start in that shop there," Kagome pointed to a store where a sultry beat was flowing through some speakers and there was earthy toned clothes lining the walls and isles.

Sango nodded and they started to shop…

A few hours later Kagome and Sango sat down in a small lunch shop and got a few bowls of fresh hot soup.

Sango set down her four bags beside her feet on the floor. She had bough ten a pair of cords and a long denim skirt that had a slit past the knee. She also bought a long sleeve t-shirt that was black and had a pair of pale pink angel wings embroidered on the back. Kagome had persuaded her to buy a pair of brown and pink converse shoes.

Kagome stuffed her three bags under the table with Sango's. She had bought a black bunnie hug with the quote 'you have two legs and a heart beat…what's stopping you?' on the front. Sango had said that it was something that Inuyasha would say. Kagome bought a white long sleeve shirt that had three small buttons near the top. She also bought a warm wooly green sweater.

When their soup finally came, Kagome found herself talking and laughing with Sango for over an hour. She had almost forgotten all about the silver haired boy who had been plaguing her thoughts for the past few days.

"So…Kagome," Sango sipped her herbal tea, "What do you plan to do about Inuyasha?"

Kagome sighed, her good mood vanishing, "I have no clue. I like him but I'm still not sure that he feels the same, even after what you said. I guess I'll wait to see what happens at school on Monday."

Sango sighed as well and nodded, "Well there's a dance coming up not this Friday, but the next Friday as well as the tryouts for Romeo and Juliet are this week."

Kagome groaned, "I totally forgot about the tryouts! I haven't even practiced my lines yet!…wait…what dance?"

"It's a school tradition. We always have a dance at the beginning of the year to welcome the new students," Sango said.

"Who are you going with/" Kagome smirked.

Sango flushed furiously and seemed to take ten times too long to swallow her tea.

"Oh my god…you're going with Miroku aren't you?" Kagome squealed.

Sango looked alarmed, "Not so loud Kagome! Do you have to tell the whole shop?"

Kagome ignored her, "When did he ask you?"

Sango cleared her throat, "Um…well, last night on the phone actually…"

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Kagome was confused.

"Well, it didn't seem important at the moment. You were upset about Inuyasha and I didn't think that it was the best time to bring it up," Sango blushed.

Kagome bit her lip. That wasn't fair to Sango…she liked Miroku so much and there was no doubt that Sango would have been ecstatic that Miroku would ask her. Kagome wished that she could have seen the smile on her friend's face the moment she got the news.

"I'm sorry Sango…" Kagome whispered.

"Oh Kagome, don't be sorry!" Sango grasped her hand, "It's no big deal, really it isn't."

"I want to make it up to you," Kagome said.

Sango sighed, "Alright. You can come and help me buy a dress, it's a formal dance."

Kagome nodded, "Deal. But I can't today, I'm supposed to help Souta with the chores."

"Alright then, I'll take you home."

Once Sango had dropped her off at home, Kagome set to work at cleaning the shrine. Her grandfather had always been the one to sweep the area, but the grassy area around the shrine was full of overgrowth and weeds. Sighing, Kagome got onto her knees and began to pull out the unwanted plants.

It took her almost two hours to get everything out and once it was clear enough Kagome went back into the house.

After taking a long bath she put on a pair of sweatpants and went to watch some movies.

…………FEW HOURS LATER…………..

Kagome yawned and opened her eyes to see a blank TV screen.

"I must have fallen asleep," she whispered to herself.

Crawling off the couch she went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice. When she closed the fridge door she noticed a note…

'Kagome…I noticed you were asleep and so I decided not to wake you up. Your brother is at Shippo's house for a sleepover and I have taken grandpa to the market to find some protection charms for the shrine. We should be back around nine. Love, mom.'

Kagome sighed…what to do…

Looking outside Kagome smiled when she noticed what a nice clear night it was. It would be the perfect time to go for a walk.

Putting on her converse she started to walk down to the park she and Inuyasha had sat in a few days ago. Kagome could feel her heart quicken as she pictured his handsome face in her mind.

Why did she have to feel this way about a guy who didn't even like her back?

Kagome sighed. What was going to happen in the next few weeks? Sango and Miroku were destined to get together, but where would that leave Kagome and Inuyasha? She didn't even want to begin to imagine how awkward it would be between them on Monday…

She sat down on the bench and looked out onto the pond. In the distance she could hear the soft beginning of thunder.

"It can't rain," she mumbled, "it's so nice out!"

She thought of going back home before it started to rain, but the something made her stay where she was.

Suddenly the sound of someone clearing their voice made Kagome look up.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

He was standing in front of her, looking better then ever. He wore a red muscle shirt that showed off his muscular arms and toned abs through it. He also wore dark denim jeans, and the rosary around his neck.

"I thought you might be here," he said, looking at the ground.

Kagome's breath sharpened. Had he been looking for her?

"Um…do you want to sit down?" Kagome flushed.

He nodded softly and sat beside her. They were silent for a minute and Kagome's mind was racing.

Why was he here?

"Listen…Kagome," he ran a slightly clawed hand through his hair, "I wanted to tell you something…"

"Yes?"

It was then that he looked up at her. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes bore into hers.

Suddenly he stood up and began pacing, clenching his fists.

"It's about Friday night," he said.

Kagome wasn't surprised.

"I…I guess…what I'm trying to say is," he seemed to be having trouble finding the right thing to say, "I shouldn't have…I didn't mean to scare you or anything…it was stupid of me…I'm sorry…"

He was pacing back and forth so much that Kagome was getting dizzy. Standing up she walked up to Inuyasha.

"Look Inuyasha, please don't apologize, it's ok I-"

She was cut off when he spun around and sealed her mouth with his, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Kagome froze on the spot.

He was kissing her…

Getting over the shock quickly, she closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

His lips were warm and gentle and she weaved her arms around his neck. She had dreamed of him kissing her a lot over the past few days, but the real thing was better then she could have ever imagined.

She could feel every emotion being poured into his kiss. Desperation, worry, and…love?

When he felt her return the kiss she could feel him smile against her lips. Inuyasha deepened the kiss just as the first rain drop fell on Kagome's cheek. Ignoring it, she kissed him back and shivered when one of his hands moved to cup the side of her face.

Suddenly there was a clash of thunder and the pair jumped apart in surprise. They hadn't even noticed that it had already begun to pour. Kagome was thankful that she was wearing a black muscle shirt…

Even through the rain Kagome could see Inuyasha blush as they both gasped for breath.

"We should get out of the rain," Kagome grabbed his hand before he could protest, "Did you drive here?"

He shook his head, "I needed some fresh air so I decided to walk."

Kagome nodded.

"I'll walk you home though," he squeezed her hand.

Kagome smiled and nodded.

Already completely soaked and no longer caring, they walked hand in hand, just talking. Inuyasha started off by apologizing for cutting her off but she had just laughed and kissed his cheek, making him flush even more. Kagome told Inuyasha about Miroku asking Sango to the dance and surprisingly enough, Miroku hadn't told Inuyasha about it.

When they finally got back to Kagome's house, they both went inside.

Kagome went looking for something for Inuyasha to wear that wasn't wet. All she could find that might fit him was an old red kimono that her grandfather had worn when he trained as a martial artist.

"There is no way in hell that I am going to wear that thing," Inuyasha shook his head when Kagome held it out to him.

"You are going to get sick if you don't put on something dry!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I'm a half demon! I'm a lot tougher then you are!"

Kagome pouted, "For me?"

He cringed, "Don't look at me like that!"

She stepped closer to him, "Please?"

He groaned, "Fine!" he grabbed the kimono from her and went into the bathroom to change.

When he came out Kagome just looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"It suits you," she smiled, "It really does."

He shrugged and went to sit in front of the fire. Kagome changed into some dry clothes and then went to join him. She was about to sit beside him, but he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap.

She giggled as he nuzzled his nose in her neck.

"You smell good," he mumbled and placed a soft kiss against her neck.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. This was so perfect. Here she was in front of a fire in the arms of the guy she had been crushing on…and he had just kissed her in the rain. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Kagome!" I high pitch voice yelled.

She turned around sharply to see her mom and grand father standing in the doorway, staring at the two.

They jumped apart, both red in the face.

"Mom…I …um," Kagome stuttered.

Her mom raised a hand to silence her, then she smiled, "If you were inviting Inuyasha over you should have told me, I would have made some ramen for him."

Kagome sighed and almost laughed…typical mom…

"Thanks Mrs. Higurashi but I should really be getting home," Inuyasha inched towards the door.

"Alright then, goodnight dear," her mom smiled and then her and grandpa went into the kitchen to unpack groceries.

Kagome followed Inuyasha to the door.

"I'll return the kimono to you on Monday," he smiled.

She nodded, "I'm sorry about my mom…she's…like that…"

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Kagome kissed him softly.

"Do you want a ride home?" she asked.

He shook his head, "The rain has stopped already, and I'm supposed to be at Miroku's anyway…but…I got side tracked…"

The way he smirked made Kagome blush.

"By the way, do you want to go to the dance with me?" he asked.

Kagome smiled, "Yes."

He smiled back, "See you on Monday then…"

He waved goodbye and the ran down the drive way.

When he was gone from sight Kagome beamed and ran up to her room, slamming the door behind her.

She had to call Sango…


	8. Someone's watching

Chapter 8: Someone's Watching

Kagome opened her eyes Monday morning and smiled. She had had the most wonderful dream…

She had been walking in the rain and Inuyasha had come, and then they kissed.

She brought her fingers to her lips…

"Wait…that did happen…" she beamed.

The rest of the weekend had gone by fast. Kagome had told Sango what had happened and they had spent Sunday at the mall with Inuyasha and Miroku. Kagome was a little disappointed because she and Inuyasha had had no to alone that day…

Putting on some jeans and a pink t-shirt, Kagome headed off to school.

As she drove she chewed on a piece of toast that she had stolen from Souta's breakfast plate.

She parked in the school parking lot and hurried toward the school. As she turned around a corner she ran into something warm and hard. The person grabbed her around the waist to keep her from falling.

"I knew that I would sweep you off your feet on day…but I didn't think literally."

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha hovering over her, a stupid grin on his face.

She smiled, "Hey Inuyasha."

Kagome tried to stand up but Inuyasha held onto her waist.

"Come on Inuyasha, let me go! I'm gonna be late for class!" Kagome moaned.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed with mischievous, "In a moment…"

And before she could protest, he sealed her mouth with his. Kagome melted into the kiss and moved her arms around his neck and into his hair. Inuyasha crushed her body against his as he deepened the kiss.

As they kissed, a form moved in the shadows, watching the unknown couple.

"She is mine…" a deep voice hissed.

…………LATER……………..

After Inuyasha had pried his lips off Kagome they went to their classes.

When lunch finally came, the four of them met and headed off to the cafeteria. Half way there Kagome stopped.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked as she absently slapped Miroku for trying to grope her.

"I forgot my lines for the play!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it Kagome," Inuyasha shrugged, "You have until Friday to memorize your monologue for tryouts."

"That's only four days away Inuyasha!" Kagome quickly spun around and raced for her locker.

When she turned the corner she was surprised to see Kouga standing in front of her locker. When he saw her he smiled and walked toward her.

"I knew you would have to come to your locker some time," he grasped her hand and Kagome flushed, "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what Kouga?" Kagome asked.

"About the dance next Friday," Kouga stepped closer to her.

Kagome bit her lip…personal bubble much?

"What about it?" Kagome decided to take the path of acting dumb…maybe Inuyasha would come and interrupt…

"You are going with me right?" his big brown eyes bore into her.

"Um…" she stammered, "Actually Kouga…I'm kind of going…with Inuyasha."

His face instantly turned to one of extreme dislike and Kagome could hear him growl as his grip on her hand tightened.

"What are you talking about Kagome?" he asked, "You're my woman! How could you even think of going with a piece of trash like him? Did he threaten you or something?"

Kagome cheeks flushed with rage.

"Don't call him trash!" she exclaimed.

Kouga ignored her, "Well don't worry Kagome, you and me are going to go together and Inuyasha can't stop us. If he gets in our way, I'll take care of him. You don't have to worry about him anymore Kagome."

"Would you listen for a minute!" Kagome yelled, "Inuyasha didn't threaten me! He asked and I said yes! We are together now Kouga!"

Kouga's face fell.

"You're not serious?" he breathed.

Kagome ripped her hands from his and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Look Kouga, you are a really sweet guy…but I'm sorry, the answer is no," Kagome sighed.

Kouga sighed and suddenly Kagome was pulled up against his chest in an embrace. She blushed furiously and tried to get away, but he was way to strong.

"Kouga! What are you-"

"Shh," he whispered, "It's ok Kagome, I understand. It's ok to be scared. He won't hurt you. I know you have feelings toward me. I won't give up on you Kagome."

And before she could do anything he let her go and ran down the hall toward the parking lot.

Kagome sighed.

That was close…it's a good thing that Inuyasha wasn't watching, cause he would be so-

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat behind her.

Kagome turned around and came face to face with Inuyasha, who looked murderous.

"Inu…Inuyasha?" Kagome stammered.

"What was that all about Kagome?" he fumed.

"It was nothing I swear!" Kagome approached him but he turned his back to her.

How immature…

"Look Inuyasha, he asked me to the dance but I told him that I was going with you! He went on and on about me secretly liking him! He hugged me I swear, it didn't mean anything," Kagome was beginning to panic.

Inuyasha turned to face her, a huge smile on his handsome face.

"I know, I was watching the whole time," he smirked, "I just wanted to see the look on your face if you thought I was mad!"

Kagome flushed about ten shades red, causing Inuyasha to laugh even harder. She clenched her fists.

"Inuyasha…" she hissed, "SIT!"

His laughing instantly stopped and he went face first into the cold ground. Kagome around and started to head back to the cafeteria without waiting for Inuyasha.

"Kagome! You get back here!" Inuyasha ran after her.

Kagome was forced to stop when he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"Look Kagome…" he ran a hand through his hair nervously, "I guess I kind of deserved that. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry…"

Kagome glared at him but slowly a smile crossed her lips.

"I know, I just wanted to see the look on your face if you thought I was mad!" Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha looked scandalized. He growled and pulled Kagome to him, trapping her in a breath taking hug.

They were forced apart when the school counselor broke them apart, lecturing them on how to behave appropriately in school.

The bell soon rang and they went on with their days. When the bell rang again, signaling the end of school Kagome waited for Inuyasha outside of the gym. They had planned to go to the ramen restaurant with Miroku and Sango.

As she waited she noticed that Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru was approaching her.

He was very handsome, she had to admit that. But there was something about his aura that chilled her. It wasn't that he was evil…just…different, and perhaps a bit emotionless.

"Hello Sesshomaru," Kagome smiled softly as he stopped in front of her.

He nodded, "You are waiting for Inuyasha?"

She nodded.

"You should not be waiting alone," he said, his eyes blank and mesmerizing.

The way he said it…in such an unemotional way made her shiver.

"What do you mean?" she asked, gripping her school bag tighter.

Sesshomaru paused and his eyes glanced around, as if he was looking for someone.

"I cannot say, for you are being watched," he said softly, "But I have heard things over the past few days, things that concern you."

Kagome paled as she looked around and the various students walking around them.

"What are you talking about Sesshomaru? Who's watching me?" she breathed.

"He is watching," he said.

"Who is? Why are you telling me this?" Kagome was starting to freak out and she glanced in the gym, wondering what was taking Inuyasha so long.

"I am telling you this because you helped him live," Sesshomaru said.

Just them Inuyasha came out the doors and put his arm around Kagome.

"What's wrong Kagome? You look like you've seen a ghost," Inuyasha asked.

Kagome pointed at Sesshomaru, but when she turned…he was gone.

Where did he go?

"Are you sure you're ok?" Inuyasha looked concerned.

"Actually Inuyasha, I'm not feeling very well," Kagome lied, "Can we go out some other time? Maybe tomorrow after practice? I think I just want to go home and rest for a while."

Inuyasha looked disappointed, but he nodded, "Sure, I'll call you later tonight ok?"

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha kissed her on the cheek.

They went their separate ways to their cars and when Kagome got in her car, instead of leaving, she just sat there.

'He is watching…' Sesshomaru had said.

Who? Who was watching her?

Kagome shivered. Could that person be watching her right now?

'…you helped him live'

What had Sesshomaru meant by that? She was sure that he had been talking about Inuyasha…but why? How had she helped him live? Had he been dying or something?

She sighed and turned on the engine.

"Might as well go home, there's no point in staying here all night," she said to herself.

When she got home she was greeted by Souta who was playing video games with Shippo. For the past few days Shippo had been around so much that Kagome considered him as family.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear her brother say hi.

"What's with her?" he asked Shippo as they watched Kagome climb the stairs to her room in silence.

Changing into her pajamas she crawled into bed and turned out the light. It was still early and bright out, but she just needed to relax and think for a while.

But her thinking was interrupted when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Kagome answered.

"Hey Kagome, it's Sango," Sango's voice echoed in her ear.

"Hi Sango."

"Where were you guys? Me and Miroku went to the place and you guys never showed!"

"I didn't feel good so I guess Inuyasha went home. I'm so sorry, I forgot to call to tell you that I wouldn't make it!" Kagome groaned.

"It's ok, Miroku and I haven't spent one on one time together for a long time," Sango sighed.

Kagome laughed lightly, "I'm sure you guys had fun."

There was a long pause.

"Sango?"

"He kissed me Kagome…" her voice said softly.

Kagome smiled brightly, "I wondered when that would happen. that's so wonderful Sango! How was it?"

"Kagome!"

"What? I'm your best friend, don't I have the right to know?" Kagome asked.

"I suppose," Sango said, "…it was really good. I thought he would try to grope me while he did it, but it was sweet…really gentle."

"That's so wonderful Sango…I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Kagome. Well, I have to go. I hope you get better!" Sango said.

Kagome said goodbye and then hung up.

Suddenly there was a tap on her window and Kagome jumped. When she looked out the window she was surprised to see Inuyasha perched in the tall tree right outside.

Kagome quickly got up and opened the window, letting him in.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

He flushed, "I tried calling but the line was busy so I decided to drop by to see how you were doing."

Kagome smiled, "That's sweet of you."

Inuyasha didn't say anything.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

He looked at her with his big amber eyes, "What's going on Kagome? Why did you lie to me back at the school?"

Kagome blushed, "I-"

"I'm a half demon Kagome. I would be able to smell it if you were sick," Inuyasha began to pace the room.

Oh shit…

She didn't want to tell him…he would just get worried…

But she didn't have a choice.

"Sesshomaru was talking to me while I was waiting for you after school," Kagome sat on the edge of her bed.

Inuyasha spun around and looked at her, his eyes intense, "What did he say? Did he hurt you? If he hurt you I'll-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, "He didn't hurt me…he warned me…"

That shut him up. Inuyasha looked…scared? He sat beside Kagome on the bed and took her hand.

"Tell me," he whispered.

So she told him exactly what Sesshomaru had said.

Although she kept out the part Sesshomaru had said about Inuyasha. She didn't think that Inuyasha would be comfortable explaining that part…

When she finished her eyes were fogged with tears.

Inuyasha growled, "It's that damn Kouga! He's been after you since the first day of school! In the change rooms he's always bragging about how one day he's going to get you to fall for him…"

He talks about me in the change room? Kagome thought, men are so weird…

Inuyasha noticed the tear fall down Kagome's cheek and he kissed it away, hugging her.

"Don't worry about it Kagome," he whispered in her hair and he pulled her onto his lap, "I promise that I won't let anyone hurt you. Not ever…"

Kagome hugged him back, trying to bite back her tears.

She had been here for almost two weeks and already she was being followed.

"Oh Inuyasha…" she whimpered.

He kissed her temple and they sat there for a few minutes in silence.

There was a soft knock on the door and Souta walked him. He froze when he saw Inuyasha embracing Kagome in such a manner and blushed.

"Um…dinner…is ready," he mumbled.

He left and Inuyasha let go of Kagome.

"I should go," he smiled.

Kagome shook her head, "You came all this way. Stay for dinner."

His smiled widen, "That would be awesome, I smell steak!"

Kagome laughed and kissed him softly.

"Thank you Inuyasha," she whispered against his lips.

He kissed her back, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

When they went downstairs Kagome noticed an extra place setting at the table. Her mom smiled when they came.

"Souta told me that you were here Inuyasha, so I made a plate of food for you," her mom said.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Higurashi," he smiled and sat down.

Kagome sat by Inuyasha and they all began to eat.

The further they got into dinner, the more Kagome forgot about the mysterious person who was watching her at school…and maybe even at home.

Maybe it was Kouga…maybe it wasn't.

As long as she had Inuyasha, she knew she would be okay…


	9. Tryout's

Chapter 9: Tryouts

That Friday, Kagome had a script of Romeo and Juliet in her hand as she practice furiously during lunch time.

"Romeo o Romeo, where for art thou Romeo…" she mumbled to herself, trying to remember the lines…

"Are you still practicing that Kagome?" Inuyasha asked over her shoulder.

"Of course! Tryouts are in five minutes! Why aren't you freaking out like I am?" Kagome exclaimed.

He shrugged, "I know my lines."

"What?" she gasped, "but I haven't seen you practice once! How could you have memorized them?"

He shrugged again, taking a bite of his sandwich, "I looked it over a few times, no big deal really."

Kagome sighed, "Who are you trying out for anyway?"

"Romeo," he smiled.

Kagome smiled back. That would be so perfect…if Inuyasha was Romeo and she was Juliet…

The bell suddenly went and Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango hurried down to the theatre.

They took there seats just as Mr. Totosai took the center stage.

"Alright then…" he began, "Tryouts for…Romeo and Juliet? Yes! Romeo and Juliet will begin now…so…shall we start with people who wish to be Juliet?"

Kagome choked as she approached the stage.

"You can do it Kagome!" Sango smiled.

Kagome was the second girl to try out and when she took the center stage she had to squint her eyes against the bright lights. The light made it appear as if there was no one in the audience…just her. She took a deep breath and began her monologue.

She remembered every single line, every face expression, and when she finished she smiled and did a small bow. The theatre erupted in applause and she quickly went back to her seat, ignoring Mr. Totosai's words of praise.

Inuyasha squeezed her hand and Sango smiled.

"That was awesome Kagome!" Sango said, "You'll get the part for sure."

"Thanks Sango."

Next, the guys tried out for Romeo, and Inuyasha was the one out of three guys to try out. The others were Hojo and Ginta.

When it was Inuyasha's turn, Kagome had to hold her breath.

He looked calm, as if he owned the stage.

When he began she could hear everyone go silent.

He was amazing…

He was doing the part when he was in Juliet's tomb and he was preparing to die. Kagome could feel the pain in his words, she could feel the passion…

When he was done he simply walked off the stage and sat down, everyone applauding him. Hojo and Ginta looked disappointed for they knew that they had lost.

"Inuyasha," Kagome breathed, "That was…amazing."

He looked over at her and smiled, his eyes shone with so many emotions that Kagome had to look away.

When school was finally over Kagome headed to the gym for archery practice. When she entered she was surprised to see the janitor moping up some water.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

The short man with scruffy brown hair looked at her, "Some freshman thought it would be funny to flood the boys locker room. Now I'm stuck cleaning up this mess…"

"So is archery practice cancelled?" Kagome asked.

He nodded.

Sighing she grabbed her bags from her locker and went to her car. Inuyasha and her were going to see a movie tonight with Sango and Miroku, so she decided to go home and shower before they went out.

As she approached her car she noticed someone standing there.

"Kouga?" Kagome asked as she figured out who it was.

He turned to her, a big smile on his face and a rose in his hand.

"Hi Kagome, this is for you," he said, handing her the flower.

"Thank you Kouga," she said, taking the flower cautiously.

Could he really be the one watching her? Or was he just trying to get her to fall for him like Inuyasha had said?

"So have you thought about it?" he asked.

"Thought about what?"

"About going to the dance with me," Kouga said.

Kagome sighed…

He just never gives up…

"Kouga, I already told you. I'm with Inuyasha now, you can't keep doing this," Kagome tried to make it come out nice. She didn't want to hurt his feelings.

He sighed and grabbed her hands, holding them to his chest.

"You don't have to deny your feelings for me Kagome, I know how you feel," he said softly.

Kagome was about to say something when his hand shot out and he placed a finger to her lips.

"Don't say anything Kagome, I know…I know," he smiled, "Kagome…I love you."

She was shocked…

But what shocked her even more was when he swept down and kissed her right on the lips, silencing her protests.

She knew it was wrong…but he was a good kisser…

Not as good as Inuyasha, but still very impressive.

But her conscious brought her back to the reality of things and she shoved him away from her.

"Kouga! What are you doing?" she yelled, "I told you! I'm with Inuyasha! I like him, not you! So would you just stop?"

He looked a little shocked, but a small smirk crossed his lips.

"You'll be mine one day Kagome…I promise you that," he said.

And then he was gone…he just ran off.

Kagome got in her car, fuming.

"Thank god Inuyasha didn't see that, I don't need him and Kouga fighting," she said as she blared her music and headed home.

She couldn't wait until tonight…she needed to talk to Sango. She hadn't told her about what Sesshomaru had said, and she needed to tell her.

…………LATER THAT NIGHT………..

"Kagome!" Souta yelled up the stairs, "Inuyasha is here!"

Kagome finished putting on some mascara and then she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore dark jeans with a rip on the knee and thigh. On her wrists were a variety of bracelets and her watch. She wore a white muscle shirt with a dark denim jacket over it. To finish it off she put on two large beaded necklaces.

Of course…she also wore her favorite converse shoes.

She hurried down the stairs to see Inuyasha hitting Shippo over the head.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, "Don't hit him! He's just a kid!"

Inuyasha growled, "He's getting on my nerves…"

Kagome smiled and grabbed his arm, "Come on, we don't want to keep Miroku and Sango waiting."

They got into his car and headed off toward the cinema.

"What movie are we going to see anyway?" Kagome asked.

"Um…I think it's called the Longest Yard," Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded. She had heard that that movie was hilarious.

They parked and started to walk into the theatre when Inuyasha stopped her.

"What is it?" Kagome became nervous. Had he seen Kouga kiss her?

"I never got to say hello," he smiled.

Kagome was relieved and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him.

The memory of Kouga kissing her faded instantly. This is where she belonged, with Inuyasha…Kouga could never come close to how she felt when she was with Inuyasha…

They pulled apart and Inuyasha smiled down at her.

"Let's go," he said.

she nodded and they went hand in hand into the theatre. Miroku and Sango were waiting for them at the entrance. Miroku had his hand around Sango's waist, and for the first time, she didn't slap him for touching her…

"Hey Sango, hey Miroku," Kagome greeted.

"Hey you two," Miroku smiled.

They purchased their tickets and went to get seats. As they settled the lights went down and the movie began. Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome and she leaned into him, resting her head on his chest.

He smelt so good…

Kagome glanced beside her and noticed the Sango and Miroku were in the same position and Miroku was stroking her hair.

Kagome couldn't help but smile to herself. This was too perfect. She had an amazing boyfriend, and perfect friends. Nothing could destroy her good mood…

It was then that she remembered the events of the past few days. She still had to tell Sango about Sesshomaru and Kouga.

She decided to wait until the end of the movie, and she pushed the thought out of her mind, turning her attention back to the screen.

Later, the four of them walked out of the theatre, still laughing.

"That was a really good movie," Inuyasha smiled.

Everyone agreed and as they approached the exit they noticed that it was pouring outside.

"I'll go and get the car Kagome," Inuyasha said, "you wait here."

"Same for you Sango," Miroku said.

Then they left and Sango and Kagome were alone.

This was her chance…

"Sango?" Kagome asked.

She looked at her and smiled, "Yes Kagome?"

"I…I have to tell you something," Kagome bit her lip.

Sango's smile fell, "What's wrong Kagome? Tell me…"

So Kagome started from the beginning when Sesshomaru had warned her. But she still didn't tell anyone about what Sesshomaru had said about her helping Inuyasha 'live'. She wanted to figure that one out on her own. When she got to the part when Kouga kissed her Sango looked shocked.

"I think Inuyasha is right you know," Sango said after Kagome had finished, "It sounds like something Kouga would do. He had kind of a bad reputation ever since the tenth grade."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he would always be really possessive with the girls he liked. He use to date this one girl named Hikaru. She hated how clingy he was, so she dumped him. He got mad and started following her wherever she went. One day she just stopped showing up to school. One girl had her email and so she asked where she was. Hikaru said that she had moved because she had almost been raped."

Kagome gasped, "Kouga tried to rape her?"

Sango shrugged, "That's what everyone says."

Kagome couldn't believe it. Kouga was a little pushy but she never would have imagined that he would do something like that.

"What do I do Sango?" Kagome asked.

Sango hugged her friend, "Just stay safe Kagome. Me and the others will protect you, you don't have to worry about it. We won't let anything happen to you."

"Thank you Sango."

Inuyasha pulled up just then and Kagome waved goodbye.

"You ok?" Inuyasha asked when Kagome got in the car.

She smiled, "Yeah, everything is great Inuyasha."

He smiled softly and they started back to Kagome's house. When they arrived Kagome leaned over and kissed Inuyasha softly.

"Goodnight Inuyasha," she smiled.

"I'll call you tomorrow ok?" he asked.

"Sure," she said.

She watched him drive away and then went in the house. It was already late, almost one in the morning and everyone was asleep.

Changing into some pajamas Kagome got into bed and turned out the light.

………….THE NEXT DAY………….

The bright light of a beautiful Saturday morning shone through Kagome's window and into her eyes. She yawned and stretched, crawling out of bed and into her bathroom.

She took a long bubble bath and then put on a pair of jeans and a black tank top under a white bunny hug. She quickly blew dry her hair and then went downstairs.

"Good morning Kagome," her grandfather greeted her.

"Good morning grandpa, where is mom and Souta?" she asked.

"Souta went to that young boy, Shippo's house for the afternoon and your mother went to get groceries," he said as he flipped through the paper.

"Ok. Well, I'm going for a walk. So if mom comes home, make sure you tell her ok?" Kagome said.

He grandfather nodded.

As soon as Kagome steppe outside she was hit with a chilly wind. She put her hands in her bunny hug pockets and started to walk toward the small park she liked to visit.

As she walked she notice that the streets were very quite.

"People must be staying inside because of the weather," she said to herself.

When she got to the park she noticed that it was deserted except for one figure sitting on her bench.

It was Sesshomaru.

What was he doing here?

Taking a deep breath she walked up to him.

She needed to talk to him.

"Hey Sesshomaru," she smiled at him.

He looked at her with his blank expression and signaled for her to sit beside him.

"You wanted to talk to me?" he asked.

She was taken aback…how did he know?

"Yeah, I was wondering…if you could tell me…who is watching me," she asked softly.

He continued to stare out onto the pond, "I cannot say for he is watching as we speak."

Kagome frantically looked around, but there was no one there, "How can he be watching? There is no one else here?"

"He has other ways," Sesshomaru said simply.

"Can't you tell me who it is?" Kagome asked.

"If I did, he would come after you. Or after someone you care about. He does not like having his plans ruined."

"But if he's watching, does he not know that you are telling me?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "He does know. He approached me about it, but he knows better then to try to attack me."

Kagome gasped, "He tried to attack you?"

"As I said, he does not like people meddling with his plans. I would tell you more…but…he…"

He paused.

"He what Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked softly.

Sesshomaru clenched his fists, although his face stayed blank, "He threatened to hurt her if I told you who he was…"

Her?

Who was he talking about?

Kagome was going to ask but Sesshomaru stood up, "I told you to not be caught alone. Stay in groups."

He began to walk away when Kagome jumped up and grabbed his arm.

"Wait," she said, "I need you to explain something to me."

He stopped and looked at her over his shoulder, his eyes telling her to continue.

"I need you to explain what you meant when you said I was 'helping Inuyasha live'", she said.

Sesshomaru continued to walk.

Kagome was about to call out to him when he spoke.

"Follow me," he said simply.

So she did.


	10. Kikyo

Chapter 10: Kikyo

Sesshomaru led her into a crowded street and she dodged people to keep up with him. He led her into a small alley where he turned to face her.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

"He was still watching, so we had to lose him in the crowd. It would have been to difficult for him to keep track of you in a large crowd," he said simply.

She nodded, "So explain…"

Sesshomaru just looked at her before he said anything.

"By now you probably know that Inuyasha was dating Kikyo," he said, "I never liked her. She has a chilling aura that is teetering on the dark side. I warned Inuyasha, but he ignored me. They went out for a while and I noticed that Inuyasha seemed to truly love this girl."

Kagome felt her cheeks flush…had he really felt that strongly about Kikyo?

"He was happy from what I could tell, so I let them be. A few months into their relationship I caught Kikyo cheating on Inuyasha. Inuyasha refused to believe me so I went to Kikyo, telling her that she had to tell Inuyasha the truth. Kikyo gave in and left Inuyasha for the other man. Inuyasha was crushed. Even Miroku, who is his best friend, didn't know the extent of the pain Inuyasha was feeling. Many times Inuyasha spoke of suicide, as do many love sick teenagers who have their hearts broken. One time, he actually attempted to kill himself, but because he was half demon, the amount of pills he took did nothing but knock him out for a few days. When he came to he shut himself out from the rest of the world and walked around constantly furious. The day you came, he began to change," Sesshomaru said softly, "I noticed that he didn't yell and fight as much as usual. Something changed in his eyes when he talked about you. You helped him live again."

Kagome just stood there, awe struck. Inuyasha…had tried…to kill himself?

She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. It killed her inside to think of how he must have felt, how desperate he was to escape the pain…

But the thing that shocked her the most was the person who had just told her all of this.

Did Sesshomaru not hate Inuyasha?

After everything he had just admitted she knew that that just wasn't true.

She didn't know why Sesshomaru was so cold to his younger brother, but she knew that he didn't hate him.

"Who did Kikyo chest on Inuyasha with anyway?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red as he said the name, "Naraku…"

Kagome gasped. Naraku? Why the hell would she cheat on him with someone so…evil?

"Thank you Sesshomaru," she said to the demon in front of her, "Thank you for telling me. You are a good brother to Inuyasha and he cares about you, even if at times it doesn't seem like it. Whenever he talks about you, he may sound hateful, but to me it sounds forced."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"I can smell your friend Miroku coming in this direction," Sesshomaru said, "I must go now."

He turned to go but Kagome stopped him.

"Wait! I have one last question…who is it? Who is the girl that the guy who is watching me threatened?" Kagome asked.

Without turning around Sesshomaru said softly, "Rin."

And then he was gone, Kagome staring at the ground where he once stood.

"Kagome?" Miroku's voice echoed behind her, "Is that you? What are you doing here?"

Kagome turned and put a smile on her face.

"Hey Miroku!" she smiled.

He waved awkwardly, "What are you doing in the alley Kagome?"

"I was…um…looking for a shortcut home," she lied.

He smiled, "Oh, I see. I'll give you a ride home if you want."

"Thanks Miroku, that would be so great," she sighed.

The pair walked to his car in relative silence.

"So Kagome," Miroku said as they drove, "Do you want to tell me why you really were out alone?"

Kagome sighed…just couldn't get anything past this guy…

"I was talking with Sesshomaru, that's all," she said.

Miroku nodded, "I thought I sensed his aura. Can I ask why? Sango told me about his warning."

Kagome nodded, "I was going to tell you, but I just really needed to get home."

"I understand."

"I wanted to know who was watching me, but he said he couldn't tell me," she sighed.

"Why not?" Miroku asked.

"He said that they guy had threatened to hurt someone called Rin," Kagome said, "I don't know anyone by that name."

Miroku shrugged, "I don't know who that is either."

They pulled into Kagome's driveway and Kagome hugged him, "Thanks for the ride Miroku."

"Any time Kagome," he smiled.

When Kagome entered the house she was surprised to see that Souta was already at home, but eh wasn't alone. A girl about his age sat next to him on the floor as they watched TV. She had layered brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Hi Souta, who is your friend?" Kagome asked.

The little girl stood up and ran up to Kagome, hugging her.

Friendly little thing…

"Hi Kagome!" the girl smiled, "Souta told me all about you! My name is Rin!"

Kagome gasped…

Rin?

Could this be the girl Sesshomaru was talking about? She had expected her to be a little bit…older.

The girl smiled and went back to sit by Souta, who was blushing when she brushed her foot against his own. Kagome smiled…Souta had a crush…

Rin Had stayed for dinner that night and Kagome had offered to help clear the table. Rin smiled and offered to help.

As soon as everyone else was in the family room Kagome asked, "Hey Rin?"

"Yes Kagome?" she smiled.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Sesshomaru Takahashi?" Kagome asked.

The girl smiled even bigger, "Yes! Rin loves Sesshomaru! He is like Rin's daddy! Rin's daddy died when she was little and so now she has Sesshomaru! He comes to visit her a lot and takes her out for supper and shopping. He doesn't talk much, but he takes care of me!"

Kagome smiled. That didn't exactly sound like Sesshomaru, but after there last meeting she wasn't that surprised. Sesshomaru had a soft side.

"Do you know Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

Kagome nodded, "He goes to my school and I am very good friends with his brother."

Rin nodded, "Sesshomaru has told me about Inuyasha, but I have never met him. Is he nice?"

Kagome laughed lightly, "He is very nice…most of the time."

Just then Souta came in, "Rin, your mom is here to pick you up."

Rin smiled and ran up to Souta and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good bye Souta! Thank you for inviting me over! I will see you at school on Monday!" she smiled and then ran to greet her mother.

Souta just stood there, blushing like mad and holding the spot where she had kissed him.

Kagome smirked, "Souta's got a girlfriend!"

"Do not!" he yelled.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Shut up! Mom! Kagome is bugging me!" he yelled.

"Kagome, stop bugging your brother!" her mom called from the living room.

She laughed and went up to her room to do her homework and practice her lines. After drama class Mr. Totosai had put up a list of who would be playing each part and Kagome got the part pf Juliet. Of course Inuyasha got Romeo and Sango got the part of the nurse.

After studying for a while she got in her bed and just lay there for a while.

Sesshomaru must really care about Rin to be so concerned about her safety, Kagome thought.

"That Kikyo," she whispered to herself, "how could she do that? That's not just disrespectful to Inuyasha, but it's just plain sick to…how could she stand how cold his lips are…"

She cringed at the memory of the day in the broom closet. She would give anything to be able to erase that memory from her mind.

The phone broke her out of her thoughts and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kagome," Inuyasha said.

She smiled, "Hey Inuyasha."

"I tried calling earlier but your grandfather said you went for a walk," Inuyasha said.

"I did. I just needed some fresh air," she said.

She didn't think that it would be wise to tell Inuyasha about her meeting with Sesshomaru. At least…not yet.

"So do you want to go to that ramen place tomorrow for lunch?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha sighed, "You know I would love to Kagome, but Sesshomaru's mom is coming home from America tomorrow and she is bringing some business partner here for a while. So she wants us to be there to pick her up from the airport and behave as 'perfect sons.'"

Kagome giggled, "Sounds like fun."

"Feh, hardly," he mumbled.

Kagome yawned, "Well I'm tired Inuyasha, call me tomorrow if you have some spare time ok?"

"Alright Kagome, goodnight," he said.

She said goodnight and then hung up, yawning again.

It was only ten thirty but she was already exhausted.

"Too much information to deal with in one day I guess," she sighed and turned off the light.

Kagome smiled, her and Sango were going shopping to find outfits to wear to the dance this Friday. She was excited and morning couldn't seem to come fast enough.

…………THE NEXT DAY……….

"Sango you look amazing in that!" Kagome squealed when her friend came out of the change room.

Sango was wearing a short dark denim skirt and a black cutoff jacket over a deep pink muscle shirt that was covered in sequins.

"Do you really think so?" she asked.

Kagome nodded, "Pink and black are definitely your color. Miroku won't be able to keep his hands off you!"

Sango blushed, but Kagome noticed a small smile cross her lips.

Sango purchased the outfit, then the two girls went out in search of Kagome's outfit.

"Hey Kagome look!" Sango said, pointing toward the fountain.

Standing by the fountain, was Kouga. When seemed to be looking for something, and when his eyes met Kagome's he smirked and started to head in their direction.

"Oh shit!" Kagome hissed, "I can't see him! Not now!"

Sango sighed, "Too late now…"

"Hey Kagome," Kouga smiled and he leaned in to kiss her but Kagome turned her face so he got her cheek.

"What are you doing here Kouga?" Kagome asked.

"I went by your house and your mom told me that you came here with Sango. I wanted to see you," he smiled as if the world were his playground.

Kagome's heart speed up, "You know where I live?" she gasped.

He nodded.

How did he know? The school didn't let students see private files…and she never told him. Did he follow her or something?

"Kagome, we should keep looking," Sango cut in, "My mom wants me home in an hour and we don't have much time."

Kagome nodded and said goodbye to Kouga. Before he could protest the two girls turned and hurried away from him.

"He knows where you live!" Sango hissed when they were out of ear shot.

"I don't know how! I never told him!" Kagome said.

"He must be the one that's been watching you Kagome!" Sango said. She looked worried and Kgaome noticed that her friend's eyes began to tear.

"Sango? What's wrong?" Kagome stopped her and turned her to face her.

"Its just that," Sango sniffed, "I'm so scared Kagome! What if he…what if he tries to…you know…hurt you or something?"

Kagome had thought about this too, but she forced a small smile on her face.

"Please don't cry Sango," Kagome hugged her friend who continued to cry on her shoulder, "Nothing is going to happen to me I swear! I have Inuyasha and you and Miroku to protect me. Besides, I'm not that defenseless."

Sango nodded and dried her eyes on the sleeve of her sweater.

"I love you Kagome, you know that right? You are the best friend I've ever had!" she smiled.

"Thanks Sango, I love you to," Kagome smiled.

They hugged again and then Kagome laughed.

"People are going to start looking at us weird. We should keep shopping," she said.

Sango nodded and they continued to look for an outfit for Kagome.

An hour later they found the perfect outfit.

"Inuyasha is going to love it Kagome!" Sango smiled.

Kagome couldn't help but agree. She had picked out a short pink and white layered skirt with a white off the shoulder top. She had to admit that it made her sizzle. The converse shoes looked a little weird, but Kagome refused to wear anything but her favorite shoes.

They went to the food court for a smoothie after Kagome had paid for the outfit and they talked for another hour.

"We should probably be getting home now Kagome," Sango said, looking at her watch, "my mom is probably wondering where I am."

"Yeah mine to," Kagome sighed.

Kagome drove Sango home to her house and then drove to her own. When she walked in the door the rest of the family was already seated.

"Hey mom, did a guy come by hear asking for me today?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, a very handsome boy. He said his name was Kouga," her mom smiled, "did you see him?"

"Yes, he found me at the mall."

"Do you like this boy?" her grandfather asked absently.

She shook her head.

"Good," Souta said, "Because he seemed like a jerk to me. I like Inuyasha way better."

Kagome smiled and began to eat, although after a smoothie she wasn't very hungry.

She excused herself from the table and went up to her room.

When she opened the door she froze…

Written on her mirror in her lipstick was three words…

'YOU ARE MINE'

Kagome sunk against her wall, tears falling down her cheeks.

He had been in her house…in her room…she felt so violated.

How could Kouga do something so crude?

Kagome clenched her fists as she became enraged. Her power rushed through her in hot waves and she shook as she tried to keep her anger at bay.

She was not going to stand for this anymore…

She wasn't going to cower and let Kouga scare her like this.

The only thing she could do was confront him about it, and maybe convince him to stop. His reputation scared her but if he tried anything, she was determined that she was strong enough to at least hold him off so she could escape.

"Tomorrow," she whispered to herself.

"Tomorrow it ends…"


	11. Attack

Chapter 11: Attack

Kagome went to school early the next day so she wouldn't miss Kouga when he came in.

But he never came.

Even when the bell rang, Kouga's red convertible never pulled into the parking lot. Kagome figured that he was just late.

She looked for him at lunch, but he was still no where to be found. He wasn't in fifth or sixth period either…

"Where could he be?" Kagome asked herself as she packed up her things to go home.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Ayame, Kouga's friend, walking by her.

"Ayame!" Kagome stopped her as she passed by.

The red haired girl glared at her, "What do you want?"

Kagome took a step back. What had she done for her to be so rude? "Are you mad at me or something?"

Ayame sniffed, "You think you can just come and steal Kouga away from me?"

So Ayame liked Kouga…

"I'm not I swear!" Kagome defended herself, "He's the one who's coming on to me! I'm with Inuyasha!"

Her face seemed to soften, "Alright then…if you say you don't like him…"

"I don't. But Ayame, can I ask you something?" Kagome asked, "Can you tell me where Kouga lives?"

Ayame fumed again.

"No! Its not like that! I just need to talk to him, that's all!" Kagome took another step back.

Ayame sighed, "He lives just a few blocks away on 2nd Ave. his house is the one with the big white pillars, you can't miss it…"

And then she walked off, looking crestfallen.

"I hope she doesn't think I like him…" Kagome said to herself.

She drove the few blocks to Kouga's house and the closer she got, the more nervous she became. Was it really a good idea to visit a guy who was accused of being an attempted rapist? She knew she was making a mistake, but she couldn't let this harassment go on anymore.

She instantly spotted the beautiful house with large white pillars and she pulled into the driveway. His convertible was there, so she took it as a sign that he was at home.

Knocking on the door she waited…but no one answered.

She knocked again and she gasped when the door opened under her fist.

"Hello? Kouga? Is any one home?" she called out into the darkened house.

She walked around for a while, her hands shaking.

Where was he?

Had something happened?

She noticed that there was a light on in one of the rooms. The door was opened a tiny bit and she peeked through it.

What she saw made her scream.

Lying on the ground, reaching for the door, was Kouga.

Kagome swung open the door and knelt by Kouga, who's face was a pale as snow.

"Kouga! Kouga what happened?" Kagome lifted his head into her lap.

He looked up at her and tried to smile, but it was a lost attempt.

"Kouga, can you hear me? What happened to you?" Kagome started to panic as she reached in her bag for her cell phone.

"Hello?… I need an ambulance…I don't know what's wrong with him! I just came in and found him on the ground!…I'm at 231 2nd Avenue…thanks," she hung up.

Please don't die…

"Ka-Kagome…" Kouga whispered faintly.

"Kouga! Tell me what happened."

"Poison…" he whispered, "couldn't…breath…"

Then he went silent and his eyes closed.

Kagome lay him on the ground and checked for a pulse…there was one…but it was faint.

She could hear sirens from outside and she held back her tears. Three men came rushing into the room, asking a hundred questions as they put Kouga on a stretcher.

"Would you like to ride with us miss?" one man asked.

She shook her head, "I have to get home, I'll visit him later."

They nodded and Kagome got back in her car.

What was happening? Sure, Kouga was obnoxious, but who would want to hurt him?…could it have been Inuyasha? Maybe he had seen then kissing and wanted stop get back at him?

Kagome shook her head, "No way, Inuyasha hates him, but he would never do something like that…"

As soon as she got home she went to her room and picked up the phone.

"Yeah?" a voice said on the other line.

Kagome choked back her tears, "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome?" he sounded worried, "Are you crying? What happened?"

"I-I…went t-to t-tell him to s-stop…and h-he," she choked.

"Stay right there Kagome, I'm coming over," he said and hung up.

Kagome hung up as well and curled up into a ball, crying.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome could hear Souta say from downstairs, "What are you-"

"Got to go Souta," Inuyasha said and Kagome could hear he bound up the stairs.

He door opened and Kagome felt herself being lifted and held by two strong arms.

"I'm here Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, "You can tell me what happened."

Souta was standing at the door, "Is she ok Inuyasha?"

"Can you go Souta? I need to talk to Kagome alone now," Inuyasha said softly.

He nodded and shut the door behind him. Inuyasha curled up with Kagome on the edge of her bed.

"What happened Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome took a deep breath, "I found out that Kouga has been the one who's been following me. Last night I came home and he had written 'YOU ARE MINE' on my mirror…"

"That bastard!" Inuyasha fumed, "why didn't you tell me before Kagome?"

"I didn't want to worry you," Kagome whispered.

He sighed, "I just want to protect you Kagome. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt and I didn't do something to try to stop it. Does your mom know about any of this."

Kagome shook her head, "I don't want her to either."

Inuyasha nodded, "So what else happened?"

"I got fed up with being the victim so I was going to confront him today at school, but he wasn't there," she said.

"You didn't go to his house did you?" Inuyasha's eyes widen.

She nodded softly.

"Did he hurt you? Because if he dare lay one hand on you I'll-"

"Inuyasha! He didn't touch me! When I got there I found him lying on the ground, looking like he had just come back form the dead," Kagome said, "He said that he had been poisoned, so I called an ambulance. He's in the hospital."

Inuyasha was speechless and Kagome couldn't tell whether this information upset him or gratified him.

"Does he know who did it to you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head, "He passed out right after he told me he was poisoned."

Inuyasha sighed and hugged Kagome, "At least you weren't hurt."

Kagome smiled and hugged him back.

Inuyasha kissed her nose and then stood up.

"Are you going to be okay? Or do you want me to stay?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome smiled, "I'm ok now thanks, you can go if you want to."

He sighed, "Its not that I want to, but my mom's business friend is still over and I kind of ran out in the middle of dinner."

"I'm sorry," Kagome apologized.

Inuyasha smiled and leaned over her, kissing her passionately. Kagome's head was spinning when he pulled away.

"You are worth it," he whispered and then he opened her window and jumped out.

Kagome giggled to herself, "He could have used the front door…"

Later that night Kagome called Sango. Kagome had begun to wonder about Kouga and she need to ask Sango something.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sango, its Kagome," she said to her friend, "I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Anything Kagome," her friend said happily over the phone.

"You know Kouga's ex Hikaru?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you have her e-mail?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"No I don't, you should call Miroku. He had tried asking Hikaru out a while ago and I'm sure he has it somewhere. But why do you need it?" Sango asked.

So Kagome told her about what had happened after school. After she was done Sango's line was silent.

"Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome…do you know how dangerous that was!" Sango asked, her voice high, "Kouga tried to rape someone who dissed him! What if he had tried to do the same to you? Not to mention the fact that the guy who attacked him could have still been in the house!"

"I know Sango, I'm sorry. But I'm ok," Kagome said.

Sango sighed, "I guess so…"

"Well I'm going to call Miroku, I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah, goodnight Kagome," Sango said.

"Goodnight."

Kagome hung up feeling guilty. She hated worrying her friends like that…but she just had to figure this out…

Dialing Miroku's number she waited.

"Yo," a male voice said on the other line.

"Hi is this Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah."

"Hi Miroku, its Kagome."

"Oh hey Kagome, what can I do for you?"

"Do you remember a girl named Hikaru?"

There was a shirt laugh on the other line and Kagome could almost picture his sick smirk, "Yeah, I remember her. She was hot! I remember she had the perfect-"

"That's enough Miroku! I don't need to know that kind of stuff!" Kagome cut him off, "I was wondering of you had her e-mail?"

"Yeah, I do actually. I'm not sure if she still uses this one though."

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Um…" there was the sound of ruffling paper, sexibabe…"

"is it a hotmail link or earthlink?"

"Earthlink," Miroku said, "Can I ask why you need it though? I didn't really expect you to be into girls…"

"I'm not!"

So once again Kagome told the story of what happened after school. Once she was done Miroku gave her the same speech about how unsafe her choice had been, blah blah blah.

She said goodbye and then went to her computer. Holding her breath she entered the address Miroku had given her. A little window popped up saying that the person's account was still activated.

Kagome started to type…

'Hikaru,

You don't know me, but my name is Kagome Higurashi. I just transferred to the school you used to go to and some weird things have been happening that concern your ex Kouga Wolfe. I know that it may be very difficult to retell, but I really need to know what happened when he tried to rape you. I don't want details or anything, I just want to know if you know why he would do it, or if he would do it again. Lately he has been watching me and it's starting to freak me out.

I'm sorry if I upset you in any way,

Kagome Higurashi'

When she was done her email she hit send and sighed.

All she could do now was wait for a reply…

………NEXT DAY………

The next morning the school was buzzing with the news of Kouga's attack. Ayame was in tears for the whole day and many students seemed to be on edge.

At lunch time Kagome was sitting in the cafeteria when a shadow loomed over her. She turned to see Sesshomaru standing there.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha hissed.

"I need to talk to her," he glanced at Kagome.

Before Inuyasha could reply he grabbed Kagome's arm and started to pull her away.

"Hey!" Inuyasha jumped up.

"It's ok Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled at him, "I'll just be a minute."

She and Sesshomaru walked to the other end of the cafeteria and then he turned to face her.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, "Am I still being watched?"

Sesshomaru paused and then shook his head.

That's right…Kouga was in the hospital…he couldn't be watching her right now.

"Then what did you want to talk to me about?" Kagome asked.

"Its about Rin."

Kagome's eyes widened, "Is she hurt?"

Sesshomaru paused again, "Your brother asked her to be his girlfriend this morning."

Kagome smiled. Way to go Souta! But her smile fell when she noticed the look on Sesshomaru's face…he looked…dangerous….

"I have the feeling like you think this is a bad thing?" Kagome asked.

"When she called me this morning, she sounded happy," he said softly, "If your brother hurts her, I will not hesitate to…hurt him…"

Kagome sniggered, "He's naive, but a good kid, and he really likes Rin. He won't hurt her. Rin speaks very highly of you Sesshomaru, she looks to you as a father figure."

Kagome could have sword that the edge of his mouth began to curl into a smile, but it was instantly gone.

"Goodbye," Sesshomaru said and then walked away.

Inuyasha was instantly by her side, asking what Sesshomaru had wanted.

"Souta asked Rin to be his girlfriend and Sesshomaru was just warning me that Souta had better be good to her, that's all," Kagome smiled and patted his cheek.

"Really?"

She nodded.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and they walked down the hall, leaving Sango and Miroku to fight over something or other…

"So Kagome, are you ready for the dance on Friday?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, me and Sango bought our outfits on Sunday. What about you?"

"I'm a guy Kagome, I don't exactly need to prepare quite a much," Inuyasha laughed.

"I suppose not."

The bell rang and so the pair headed toward the theatre, talking about the upcoming Romeo and Juliet play.


	12. The Dance

Chapter 12: The dance

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror one more time. Her hair has up in a messy bun, and her outfit looked amazing. Sango was standing beside her, applying some pale pink eye shadow.

"When did the guys say they were going to be here?" Kagome asked.

"Um…seven thirty," Sango checked her watch, "They should be here any minute."

Kagome smiled. She had been anticipating this dance for days and she was excited to get out there and dance with Inuyasha…

The doorbell rang and Sango smiled at Kagome, "You ready?"

"You bet!"

They went down the stairs arm in arm and Kagome tried to force back a blush.

Inuyasha looked amazing…he was wearing dark jeans and a red short sleeved dress shirt. His hair fell in his eyes and Kagome shivered when he smiled up at her.

"You look beautiful Kagome," he breathed when she kissed him.

"Thank you, you don't clean up to bad yourself," she smiled.

Miroku looked pretty good to. He was wearing dark jeans with a deep blue short sleeved dress shirt. Sango smiled when he whispered something in her ear and she kissed him.

They all piled into Inuyasha's car and drove off to the school.

When they got to the school, Kagome could feel the pulse of the music rush through her before she even got out of the car. When she did, Inuyasha put his arm around her waist and he paid for their tickets.

The school gym was almost pitch black except for some strobe lights and a disco ball. 'Sugar We're Goin Down' by Fall Out Boy was blasting over the stereo and Kagome moved her hips to the music. Grabbing Inuyasha's hands, she pulled him out onto the dance floor.

"Um…Kagome…I'm not very good at dancing…" Inuyasha yelled over the music.

Kagome moved closer to him, "Just move however feels right."

He flushed but started to move, and Kagome smiled. He was ok…

They danced for about half an hour when the music started getting slower.

Inuyasha smiled, "This, I can do."

He pulled Kagome to him and wrapped his hands around her waist. She smiled and put her arms around his neck, resting her head against his shoulder. 'You and Me' by Lifehouse began to play and Kagome hummed along to the lyrics.

Inuyasha kissed her neck softly and she giggled. What was it about this guy that made her lose her cool every time he was around? Why did she feel like she wanted to share everything with him? Share her life with him…

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome noticed Kikyo standing in the corner, watching them. She was wearing a short black shirt with a black muscle shirt that exposed part of her stomach. Kagome could feel her blood boil as she thought of how Kikyo had so coldly broke Inuyasha's heart.

Kikyo noticed that Kagome had spotted her and she smirked before disappearing into the crowd.

The song ended but Inuyasha still held onto Kagome.

She smiled and kissed his ear. He jumped a bit and pulled away to look at her.

"The song ended, people were starting to stare," Kagome said.

"I don't care," he hugged her again and whispered in her ear, "You smell too good."

She laughed and pushed him away playfully. He pouted and Kagome rolled her eyes.

He took her hand and they went to sit with Miroku and Sango who were laughing about something at one of the tables.

"Having fun?" Sango asked.

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, what about you?"

Sango smiled mischievously, "You know I am…"

Both girls laughed and Miroku and Inuyasha looked at them with raised eyebrows.

"Hey Kagome, do you want to sleep over tonight?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded, "Sure, I don't have any plans. I'll have to go back to my house and get some stiff though."

"No problem."

"Oh Sango," Miroku said.

"Yes Miroku?"

"I would like to sleep over to," he smiled, and Sango blushed.

Inuyasha sniggered and Sango clenched her teeth before hitting Miroku on the side of the head.

"Ow!" he yelled, "What was that for?"

"For being such a pervert!" Sango said.

"I didn't mean it like that Sango!" Miroku stuck up his hands in defense, "I meant I wanted to come over so we could play twister …and truth or dare."

Sango hit him again, "And how is that not perverted?"

"My dear Sango, you have such a sick mind! How could you take such innocent games and make them into something sexual?" Miroku sighed.

Sango looked murderous and by then Inuyasha was howling with laughter. Kagome bit her lip to hide a smile.

As soon as Sango had calmed down and Inuyasha had stopped laughing, they all went back out onto the dance floor. Another slow song came on and Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him.

"They make a cute couple don't they?" Kagome looked at Miroku who was holding onto a smiling Sango.

Inuyasha glanced their way and nodded, "It's about time they got together to. They've liked each other since freshman year but never did anything about it."

Kagome nodded, "I wish I could have been here before…"

Inuyasha kissed her softly on the lips, "You are here now, and that's all that matters…"

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, letting the music and the feeling of Inuyasha's body against hers wash over her.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

She pulled back to look at him, "Yeah?"

Inuyasha seemed nervous and his cheeks were softly tinged with red.

"What is it Inuyasha? Is something wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head vigorously, "No it's not that…Kagome…I know we haven't known each other long…but I really care about you."

"I care about you to Inuyasha," she smiled.

"I know you do…and Kagome…I love you," he blurted out.

Kagome's heart jumped up into her throat.

He loved her?

He loved her!

Her shocked look changed to joy and she kissed him.

"I love you to Inuyasha," she whispered against his lips.

He smiled and kissed her again, his tongue brushing against her lips. She opened her mouth to him and let him explore her mouth. As they kissed, Inuyasha's hand snaked up into Kagome's hair, deepening the kiss.

"Ahem!" a harsh voice sounded beside them.

They broke apart, red faced to see Mr. Myoga on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"May I remind you about the terms of appropriateness in this school?" he said.

"Sorry Mr. Myoga…" Kagome sighed.

He nodded and then bounced away, scaring other couples apart as he went.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was smiling.

"I'll get us something to drink ok?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded, "Do you want me to come with you?"

Kagome shook her head, "I think I can manage…"

She kissed his cheek and then went to buy some soda for the two of them. On the way she ran into Sango who was just putting her cell phone back into her purse.

"I called your mom for you Kagome," Sango said, "She is going to drop off some clothes for you at my house. That way you won't have to make two trips."

"Thanks Sango," Kagome smiled, "I have to tell you something.

Sango pulled her out into the hall where it was quieter, "What is it?"

Kagome could barely bite back a smile, "Inuyasha told me that he loved me…"

Sango's face lit up, "Kagome that's so great!" she hugged Kagome, "I knew he did! He's never acted this way about anybody!"

Kagome smiled, "What about you and Miroku? How are things going?"

Sango smiled, "He's so amazing Kagome. Things are better then I ever could have imagined! Ever since we've been together, he hasn't groped or hit on any other girl. I really think he's changing…"

"That's great Sango!"

She nodded, "We should probably get back before they wonder where we've gone to."

Kagome agreed and they went back into the dance. Miroku met up with Sango and Kagome bid them farewell as she went looking for Inuyasha, two sodas in hand.

She spotted him in the corner, his back to her.

But he wasn't alone.

Kagome started to make her way toward him when she noticed who he was with…

It was Kikyo…

"What is she doing with him?" she wondered out loud.

Kikyo smiled softly and suddenly she leaned toward Inuyasha…

…and kissed him.

Kagome could feel her cheeks redden with rage.

Inuyasha's hands went to her shoulders and…he kissed her back…

The world around her seemed to freeze instantly. She could no longer here the music. All she could see was Inuyasha with his eyes closed and lips pressed to Kikyo's. Kikyo…the girl who had cheated on him and broken his heart…the girl who had drove him to attempted suicide. Why was he doing this?

Kagome could feel her heart shatter as she turned away from the sight, her eyes tearing.

He kissed her back…how could he?

He had just told her that he loved her?

Had it all been a lie?

Kagome pushed through the crowd, looking for Sango. She had to get out of here. Away from Kikyo…away from Inuyasha…

The dance floor began to spin as her vision blurred and tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Where was Sango?

She spotted her friend wrapped around Miroku, whispering to each other. Miroku saw her coming first.

"Kagome?" he asked, sounding concerned, "What's wrong? What happened? Where is Inuyasha?"

His name made her cry even more as Sango raced to embrace her. Kagome's knees buckled beneath her and Sango caught he before she fell.

"Miroku, I'm going to take her home," Sango said, "Find Inuyasha and tell him."

Miroku nodded and set off in the crowd.

Sango rushed Kagome out of the dance and set her down on the sidewalk outside while she called a cab. When she hung up the phone she sat next to Kagome and put an arm around her friend.

"Kagome? What happened?" she asked.

Kagome couldn't answer…it sounded like Sango's voice was so far away. All she could focus on was the many imaged flashing before her eyes. Inuyasha had kissed her in the rain…had comforted her when she was upset…had told her that he loved her…and then he went and kissed Kikyo. It felt like her heart had been ripped out and broken into a million pieces. The pain was unbearable.

"Kagome, the bad is here. Do you want to go home?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head, "No…I-I d-don't want m-my m-mom asking q-questions."

Sango nodded, "We'll go to my house then, and you can tell me everything."

Kagome nodded and the two of them got into the cab. The driver looked at the crying girl awkwardly but headed off in the direction that Sango told him to go.

They arrived at Sango's house a few minutes later and Sango helped her into the house. Thankfully no one was awake and they made it up to Sango's room without anyone questioning them.

Sango led Kagome to the bed then she ran off to the kitchen. She came back with two glasses of water and a bag of chocolate chip cookies.

"Now Kagome, please, tell me what happened tonight," Sango asked softly.

Kagome a deep breath to subside her tears and then looked at her hands that were shaking in her lap.

"He…he kissed her…" she whispered.

"Who's he? Who did he kiss?" Sango gasped, "You…you don't mean I-Inuyasha do you?"

Kagome nodded and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Sango opened her mouth as if to say something, but then closed it again in shock.

"How c-could he…why?" Sango choked out.

Kagome's voice was barely audible, "Everything was so perfect Sango…I thought he loved me…but I was a fool. I came back to him and he was with Kikyo. He kissed her…I was right there…and…he kissed her."

"He kissed Kikyo? But why?" Sango asked herself.

"That's what I'd like to know," Kagome said, taking a cookie and eating it.

Sango clenched her fists, "That bastard. The next time I see him…he is so dead…"

Kagome dropped the cookie and covered her face, crying again. Sango wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Oh Sango," Kagome sobbed, "I-I'm such a-an idiot! I l-loved him! I l-loved that j-jerk!"

Sango just held her. They sat like that for almost half and hour until Kagome had finally stopped crying.

"Are you ok now?" Sango smiled softly.

Kagome's face was blank, "I hate men…"

Suddenly Kagome gasped, "The play! How am I going to do the play now? I'm Juliet! He's Romeo! This isn't going to work!…I'll have to tell Mr. Totosai that I am dropping out of the production."

Sango shook his head, "I won't let you Kagome! You are the best Juliet and no one could do as good a job as you can! Besides, you are stronger then that Kagome…you can't give up just because some ass hole was being…well…an ass hole…"

Before Kagome could answer, Sango's phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" Sango asked, "Oh, hi Miroku………no, she's not ok………why don't you ask Inuyasha………hit him for me would you?………thanks………no, he can't……… she doesn't want to talk to him right now……… if he even tries to come near her I will kick his ass……… ok………I'll call you tomorrow."

She hung up and Kagome looked at her, "What did he say."

Sango sighed, "Inuyasha wants to talk to you…"

Kagome shook her head, "No way…I'm not talking to him ever…"

"Miroku is just as shocked as you are Kagome," Sango said.

Kagome sighed.

"We should get some sleep, I have a feeling that tomorrow will be a big day," Sango said.

Kagome nodded and crawled under the sleeping bag her mom had brought for her. Sango turned out the lights and Kagome closed her tear stained eyes.

……….LATER……….

Kagome woke up to the sound of something hitting the window. She looked up at the clock on Sango's nightstand…it was three in the morning.

She closed her eyes again, but the same noise forced her awake. She groaned and sat up, looking over at Sango. Surprisingly, she was wide awake as well.

"What's that noise?" Kagome asked.

Sango looked at her, a frown on her face, "It's Inuyasha, he's been out there, throwing pebbles at the window for an hour. I thought if I ignored him he would go away, but this guy is persistent."

Kagome frowned, "I don't want to talk to him…"

"I figured that," Sango sighed and got out of bed, walking over to her window.

She opened it, "Inuyasha! Get out of here!"

"I want to talk with Kagome!" his voice called from below.

"She's not here! I took her home!" Sango lied.

"Sango you liar! I can smell her!" Inuyasha yelled.

Damn him and his half demon senses…

Sango sighed, "Well she doesn't want to talk to you!"

"Sango! Either you let me talk to her or I'm coming in there!" Inuyasha threatened.


	13. Confrontation

Chapter 13: Confrontation

Kagome sighed and stood up, going to the window. Inuyasha was still in his clothes from the dance, and the moonlight made him look even more handsome.

"Go away Inuyasha, I'm not talking to you right now!" Kagome called down.

"Come on Kagome! At least tell me what's wrong!" he called.

Kagome gasped…he hadn't figured it out yet!

"What's wrong? What do you think is wrong Inuyasha?" she yelled.

"How am I supposed to know! I was just sitting in the car while Miroku talked to Sango and all of a sudden he started hitting me!" he yelled back.

Sango looked pleased with herself…

Kagome could feel tears forming in her eyes again, "I saw you ok! That's what's wrong Inuyasha! I saw you kissing Kikyo!"

She turned from the window and collapsed on Sango's bed, crying again. Outside the window there was absolute silence.

Sango started to close the window when Inuyasha called out, "Kagome please let me explain!"

"Shut up Inuyasha she doesn't what to hear it!" Sango yelled, "Actions speak louder then words and judging by what Kagome told me, you had a lot to say you bastard!"

Inuyasha growled, "Let me explain…"

"Either you leave now Inuyasha or you force me to come down there and kick your ass!" Sango yelled.

Kagome was surprised that Sango's family slept through all of this…

"I'm not going anywhere!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Your funeral!" Sango slammed the window and went to her closet, pulling out something.

"Sango is that a…giant boomerang?" Kagome stared at the hug weapon she pulled out from the closet.

Her friend looked at her and smiled weakly, fire in her eyes, "I use it for demon slaying. Right now I'm going to use it to kick some ass!"

Before Kagome could stop her she raced out of the room. Kagome went to the window just in time to see Sango run out of the house and hurl the huge thing at Inuyasha who screamed and ducked.

"Are you crazy! What the hell do you think you are doing Sango?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I told you to get out of here Inuyasha!" she yelled.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome one last time and then he jumped over the fence and was gone. Sango stood there, looking disappointed that he had left the fight so soon…

Kagome curled into a ball on her sleeping bag and suddenly…started laughing.

When Sango came in she saw her friend lying on the ground laughing.

"Are you ok Kagome?" she asked.

"I can't help but find that funny!" she smiled, "You should have seen yourself out there in your pajamas, throwing a giant boomerang!"

Sango smiled softly, "I'm happy to see you smiling again."

Kagome nodded, "Let's get some sleep now."

………………NEXT DAY…………….

The next day, Kagome and Sango spent most of their time practicing for the play. The final production was this Thursday and Kagome was determined to get the part perfect and stay strong, even if it meant she would have to kiss Inuyasha during a few of the scenes…

When Kagome got home after lunch she had ten new messages from Inuyasha on her answering machine.

She deleted them all without listening to a single one…

When Monday came around, Kagome sat away from Inuyasha and avoided him at all costs. Sango was furious with Inuyasha and Kagome frequently had to convince her that kicking his ass would not solve world hunger or any other problem…

Miroku was torn between his girlfriend and his best friend. So for the next few days he was back and forth between the two groups.

Whenever Kagome did actually look at Inuyasha, she was always forced to look away. He looked so unhappy…

Kagome skipped archery practice on Tuesday for the fear that she might mistake Kikyo for a target…

Her mom questioned her when she got home, but Kagome just told her that another freshman set off another bomb in the bathroom so practice was cancelled.

That night Kagome went for a run around her neighborhood, trying to clear her mind. She remembered how Sesshomaru had warned her to stay in groups, but she figured that since Kouga was still in the hospital, there was no point in being afraid.

She didn't go to the park because she had a bad feeling that if Inuyasha still wanted to talk to her, he would probably go there first.

Instead she explored the area around her shrine a little bit more, and she found a nice patch of grass to rest on.

She sat down and tried to clear her head, but her mind was filled with questions.

What was she going to do next? She hated ignoring Inuyasha like this, but she just couldn't forgive him…

The mature thing to do would be sit down and talk about what happen, but she didn't feel like being mature at the moment…

Sighing, she stood up and started to head home.

"A walk obviously isn't helping, so there is no point in staying out," she said to herself.

When she entered her house everything was dark.

"Where is everybody?" she asked herself.

She went into the kitchen and found a note on the fridge…

'Kagome,

Souta said he needed to get a birthday present for Rin so I went to take him to find something for her. Grandpa is playing cards with some friends and won't be back until late.

Love mom'

She sighed and went up to her room.

When she opened the door she gasped.

Standing in the middle of her room, looking at her…

…was Inuyasha.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked.

He looked determined…his eyes were filled with many emotions and his fists were clenched.

"I figured that if you refused to talk to me at school, or return my calls, I would have to try the direct approach," he said softly.

Kagome crossed her arms across her chest, trying to look mad, "That would be know as breaking and entering you know."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Look Kagome, can we just talk about this?"

She clenched her teeth, "There's nothing to talk about Inuyasha…"

"Of course there is!" he took a step toward her, and Kagome back away. He sighed, "You have to let me explain what really happened…"

"What else could have happened Inuyasha! I saw you, I was there! You kissed her!" she exclaimed.

"She kissed me! I didn't want her to!" Inuyasha tried to defend himself.

"Bullshit! You weren't exactly pushing her off," Kagome seethed.

Inuyasha groaned and paced around the room a few times before stopping to face Kagome again.

"Look, that's not how it happen!" he said, "She came up to me and she suddenly just kissed me! I was in shock Kagome! That's why I didn't pull away right away! I came to my senses and I pushed her away I swear! It didn't mean anything!"

Kagome looked at her hands, "Yeah right…"

"Why would it mean anything Kagome? She's my ex! I don't care about her anymore! Not like I care about you! It was just a kiss!"

"Just a kiss?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, it was just one stupid kiss Kagome! It didn't mean anything!" he said, taking another step toward her.

Kagome stepped back from him, tears forming in her eyes again.

"If what you say is true, then how do I know that, when you kiss me, it doesn't mean anything?" Kagome asked viciously.

Inuyasha looked shocked, "No! Of course it means something when I kiss you Kagome! I love you! You know that!"

"I thought I did Inuyasha, but of course there was that little thing that right after you told me you loved me, you went and kissed your freaking ex!" Kagome yelled.

"Look Kagome, I'm telling you! It didn't mean anything! I swear!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"And how am I supposed to believe you Inuyasha?" tears were flowing down her face freely now, "How do I know that you aren't telling Kikyo the exact same thing!"

Inuyasha took a deep breath and just looked at Kagome, his eyes warm and calm. The sight made Kagome cry more.

"You are just going to have to trust me Kagome," he whispered.

"And if I can't?" she asked.

"Then trust this…"

And before she could do anything, Inuyasha had grabbed her around the waist and crushed his lips against hers.

He put all of his emotions into the kiss. Every frustration, every feeling of love he ever had toward Kagome, and she felt every one…

She didn't want to, but she couldn't help but kiss him back with everything she had.

She missed the feeling of his lips against hers. She missed the smell of him, his presence…she missed everything about him.

A warning bell started to go off in the back of her mind as Inuyasha's kiss became more intense.

This was too fast…

She still wasn't sure what she believed…

She needed more time…

Gathering all of her will power, she placed her hands on Inuyasha's shoulders, and shoved him away from her.

"Kagome?" he seemed confused.

"Just go…" she whispered.

He stepped toward her, "Kagome, please…"

"Inuyasha, I just need some time…please…just go…" she bit back tears.

His once bright eyes darkened and he nodded. Turning to the window, he opened it and was about to jump out.

"Know that I love you Kagome, and that's the truth," he whispered.

And then he was gone.

Kagome leaned against the wall, tears falling down her cheeks as she slid to the floor.

She as so confused…

She wanted to believe him more then anything…but part of her wouldn't allow her to forget the sight of Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing…

If she forgave him, would he do something like that again.

Maybe…

But then she remembered his kiss. He had never kissed her like that before. It was like he was desperately trying to grasp onto what they use to have. When he kissed her, she knew that he loved her…

………..NEXT DAY……..

Kagome lay in bed, ignoring her alarm clock that signaled another school day.

There was no way that she was going to school today. She wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything with her mind in such a mess…

There was a knock on her door and Souta stuck his head in.

"Are you ok sis?" he asked.

"I'm not feeling very good today Souta. Tell mom that I'm not going to school," she sighed.

Souta nodded and then closed the door. Kagome could hear his retreating footsteps going down the stairs.

Her mom came up a while later with some hot soup and bread. Kagome thanked her and ate it.

Sango came by after school with Kagome's homework and they talked for a few hours. Kagome didn't tell her about Inuyasha's visit though, she still needed time to think about that one…

"So are you ready for the play tomorrow?" Sango asked a while later.

Kagome groaned, "I totally forgot it was tomorrow!….well, I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Don't worry Kagome, everything will turn out in the end, I promise," Sango smiled.

Kagome nodded, but part of her was still hesitant to except that.

Something told Kagome that the trouble wasn't over yet.

"Have you heard anything about Kouga lately?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded, "Yeah…he was at school today. He looked a little pale, but other wise he seems ok…"

Kagome shivered…now that he was out…would he come after her again? She wouldn't be surprise dif he did…

"Well I better go home now," Sango hugged Kagome and then left.

After Kagome had finished her homework, it was almost nine. So she went and took a long shower to try to calm her nerves.

She couldn't fall asleep right away, so she just sat up in bed, letting her hair dry naturally.

………NEXT DAY……..

Kagome woke up half an hour too late and she had to rush to get ready.

"Honey you are going to be late for school!" her mom called up the stairs.

"Thanks mom! I kind of already guessed that!" Kagome called back.

She grabbed her costume bag and then ran out the door, getting in her car. She sped off toward the school, and she pulled in to the parking lot just as the last bell rang.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" she said as she parked and ran into the school.

She quickly put her bags in her locker and then quickly went to first period.

When she walked in, she was met with the stares of all of her classmates. She flushed as she quickly took her seat beside Sango, making sure that she didn't make eye contact with Inuyasha…

The class went by quickly and as soon as the bell rang, she raced out the door before anyone could stop her.

As she approached second period she froze. Kikyo was in that class…how the hell was she supposed to face her?

Not being able to take it, Kagome turned toward the cafeteria…she would be skipping that class…

The rest of the day went by fairly smoothly. She didn't have a single run in with Inuyasha, Kikyo or even Kouga. Although Sango told her at lunch time that Kouga had been wanting to speak with her.

After school Kagome was allowed to skip archery practice because she had to get ready for the play. She didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. Skip archery with Kikyo…or prepare to kiss Inuyasha on stage…

She was still deciding.

Backstage was a war zone by the time people started piling into the theatre. Kagome's nerves were staring to act up when suddenly a hand was placed on her shoulder.

She turned to see Inuyasha smiling softly down at her.

"Good luck Kagome, I know you'll do great," he said, his voice sounded…different…not quite like the Inuyasha she knew.

He was still upset…

She didn't know why his words comforted her so much, but they did.

"Thanks Inuyasha, same goes for you. You'll be amazing," Kagome smiled back.

Inuyasha seemed to cheer up a bit as he went to take his place on the darkened stage.

Sango came to stand next to Kagome and she hugged her softly.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

Kagome shrugged, "I was…but…I'll be okay now."

Sango smiled, "Well good luck."

"You too Sango," Kagome said.

And then the lights went up…

And the play began…


	14. Romeo vs Inuyasha

Chapter 14: Romeo vs. Inuyasha

The beginning of the play went by smoothly, but when the party scene came, Kagome began to get nervous.

As the cast danced to the music, Inuyasha slowly made his way through the crowd toward Kagome. His even shone with interest and determination and Kagome began to wonder if he was acting, or if he was dead serious.

Doing Kagome's part, she to went after Inuyasha and then finally met when Inuyasha grabbed her hand.

They talked for a while, Inuyasha trying time after time to lean in to kiss Kagome. But each time she would have a witty response for him to back off.

"…let lips do what hands do…" Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome's quickly drew in breath as Inuyasha placed his lips on hers. Only when the crowd awed did she remember that she was acting.

She pulled back and said her line.

Inuyasha had a faint smile on his lips as he finished his next line, "…let me have my sin again…"

When he kissed her this time, he lingered far to long and Kagome lightly bit his bottom lip. He pulled away, flushing softly.

The next few scenes weren't any better.

The scene where Romeo met with Juliet on the balcony made Kagome's head spin. Each time Inuyasha spoke, he seemed to have a hidden meaning just for her.

And when he kissed her again, this time placing passionate kisses on her neck, Kagome saw stars.

But it was the scene where Juliet and Romeo were going to sleep together that blew everything else away.

The scene opened when the lights went on and Kagome was wrapped in Inuyasha's embrace, the two of them under the covers. In the actual play, Romeo was naked, but because it was a high school play, Inuyasha was merely clad in a loose pair of shirts and no shirt. Kagome herself was in a light nightdress.

After that scene ended, Kagome could breath easy. The rest would be easy. The next time her and Inuyasha were on stage together, Kagome would supposedly be dead.

The last scene was Kagome's favorite. The light layer of mist was settled over the stage.

Inuyasha entered the tomb to find Kagome lying on a tomb of stone. He approached her slowly and began his speech.

"What is this?" he said softly, "Juliet…dead?"

Kagome's heart caught in her throat…this wasn't the right speech!

"This can't be," Inuyasha grasped Kagome's hand, "She cannot be dead…there is so much I haven't told her. So many kisses I still long to share with her…"

Kagome squeezed his hand lightly as if to say, 'what the hell are you doing?'

"Without my love beside me, I cannot live…I cannot breath for the air is no longer bearable. If only I could look upon her bright eyes one last time and tell her how much I love her. How sorry I am for any wrongs I have done to her. If only I could tell her how much she means to me…that she is my world."

Kagome felt a single tear fall down her cheek…that was…so beautiful…

She wanted nothing more then to jump up and kiss him senseless…but she lay still.

Inuyasha pulled out the fake vial of poison from his pocket and looked at it, then at Kagome.

"One last time I will kiss the lips of the woman I love…and then may death take me so that we will forever be together in death…"

He leaned over her and whispered so that only she could hear…

"Kagome, I love you," he whispered.

And then he kissed her. A kiss so pure, so full of love, that Kagome couldn't help but kiss back a little bit.

And then Inuyasha drank the liquid from the vial and he collapsed to the floor, pretending to be dead.

Kagome's mind snapped back to reality as she realized that she had missed her cue.

She stretched as if awakening from a deep sleep and climbed off the tomb. She then noticed Inuyasha lying on the ground and she knelt beside him.

"Romeo…dead?" her hands shook as she brushed a stray hand away from his eye, "How could this have happen?"

She paused…why not just tell him?

"This man…I love him. As he lay before me, dead, I feel my heart shattering within my breast," Kagome sniffed, "How can I go on without him? I know that I cannot, for there is no other who I could possibly love as I love him. There is no one who could ever make my heart beat so fast by entering the room. No one who would make me question everything I once believed. No one who's lips against mine could make the world disappear so that only he and I remain, as lovers."

She spotted the vial, "What is this? Poison?"

She pretended to drink, but looked disappointed, "He has drank all in the vial and left no friendly drop to help me die…"

Kagome leaned over Inuyasha, "I will kiss his lips in the hope that there is still some poison on them to aid me in joining him."

Her face was inches above his when she whispered softly, "Inuyasha…I'm sorry. I love you."

She heard Inuyasha gasp softly as she kissed him, sealing her words.

She pulled away and took the fake dagger from his waist and raised it to her chest.

"With this dagger, I join my love in death."

And she pretended to stab herself and collapsed on top of Inuyasha.

The crowd irrupted in applause and the lights went down, plunging the stage into pitch blackness.

Kagome stood up, only to have Inuyasha grab her hand, pulling her to him.

His lips were suddenly on hers and Kagome kissed him with all she had. The sound of everything around them disappeared as they kissed.

His lips were like fire on hers as he crushed her body against his.

Kagome pulled away for air and she rested her forehead on his.

"I meant every word Kagome…I did," Inuyasha whispered.

She nodded, a huge smile crossing her lips, "I know Inuyasha, and so did I."

He kissed her again, but they were interrupted when someone tapped their shoulders.

Kagome looked up to see Sango standing there, smiling at them.

"I'm glad you two made up, but curtain call is in seconds," she nodded.

The pair went offstage and waited for the lights to go up again. When they did, they walked on stage hand in hand and bowed, the crowd exploded with applause.

"I guess they didn't mind us improvising," Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome nodded, "I guess not."

They went there separate ways to get changed and then met outside the theatre a few minutes later.

Kagome's mom hugged her daughter and kissed her cheek, "You were so amazing Kagome!"

"Thanks mom," Kagome smiled.

She spotted Inuyasha standing off to the side, talking with Sesshomaru. Kagome was surprised to see him, she hadn't expected that he would even come.

As she approached she picked up a little bit of what they were saying.

"…your role was very convincing Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said softly.

Inuyasha looked shocked, "Um…thanks Sesshomaru. And…um…thanks for coming."

The two noticed Kagome and Inuyasha smiled while Sesshomaru looked…well…like Sesshomaru.

"I will see you at home later little brother," Sesshomaru said and then left.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "He's never complimented me before…"

Kagome smiled and hugged Inuyasha, breathing his scent in deeply. They held each other for a while and then Kagome her throat.

"Do you want to come over for a bit Inuyasha?" she asked, "My mom made some ramen to celebrate and she said we could have it."

Inuyasha's face lit up, "Ok! But…I'll meet you at your house in an hour ok? I have to drop off my stuff and shower, I smell like stage props."

Kagome laughed and nodded. They kissed goodbye and then Kagome drove home, happier then she had been in days.

She got home just in time to see her mom leave the house.

"Where are you going mom?" Kagome asked.

Her mom smiled, "You grandfather is out of town for the weekend, and Souta is at Shippo's house. He forgot his pajamas so I'm going to bring them for him. I should probably go and visit your aunt as well dear, she hasn't been feeling to well and I made her some soup. Speaking of which, the ramen I made is heating in the oven. I suspect Inuyasha is coming over, so I'll let you two have some alone time."

Kagome flushed.

"But I want you two to be on your best behavior," her mom's face grew stern , "No funny business."

"Mom!" Kagome groaned, "I know that! Just go!"

Her mom nodded, kissed her daughter's cheek and then got into her car.

Kagome went upstairs and took a quick shower. Inuyasha wasn't the only one who smelled like props.

When she got out of the shower she changed into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. She blow dried her hair and left it down.

As she walked across her room she noticed that her computer was flashing.

"Oh…a new e-mail," she said to herself and sat at the desk.

She opened it up…

It was from sexibabe…

"Oh my god, it's from Hikaru!" Kagome exclaimed, "I totally forgot about her!"

She quickly opened up the email…

'Dear Kagome Higurashi,

I don't have a clue who you are, and I won't deny that your email didn't upset me, but you seem like you need some help so I guess I could tell you what happened.

I don't know who told you that Kouga was the one who tried to rape me, because you have it all wrong.

Sure, Kouga was possessive and he got pissed when I broke up with him, but he would never do that to me.

I was walking home from a party when I was attacked not by Kouga, but by a guy name Naraku Kamashi. He probably still goes to your school, but he was a year older then me. A few weeks before I was attacked, he had been harassing me and following me. I was lucky to get away from him. A guy Naraku's age, Sesshomaru Takahashi happened to come across the struggle and he saved me.

As soon as I got away I convinced my parents that I had to move.

I just didn't feel safe any more…

Well, I hoped that I helped you Kagome…

And be safe.

Hikaru'

Kagome just stared at her screen…her hands shaking violently.

It wasn't Kouga…it had never been him…

It was Naraku.

It was happening all over again, but this time not to Hikaru, but to Kagome…

Kagome felt sick and she reached for her phone…she needed to call Inuyasha.

She picked up the phone, but when she turned it on…

…there was no dial tone.

Suddenly the sound of the front door slamming made Kagome jump.

This wasn't happening.

Suddenly the air around Kagome became cold and her priestess powers rushed through her veins.

Someone was in the house…

Looking around her room for something to arm herself with, she spotted her converse shoes…

She hated using them for something like this…but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Holding her breath, Kagome waited in front of her closed door.

"Please be Inuyasha, please be Inuyasha," she whispered to herself.

But as she began to hear heavy footsteps on the stairs, she knew that it wasn't Inuyasha…

Tears began to build in her eyes as the footsteps got closer…

Why hadn't she seen it?

She should have figured it out when Kouga was poisoned. Naraku must have poisoned him, his aura matched the feeling she had gotten when she entered Kouga's house.

But why did he poison him?

It didn't make sense…

She remembered the way Kouga had smiled at her. He was always calm and maybe a bit obnoxious, but never threatening. Then she remembered the look on his face when she had found him near death. He had looked so scared. So thankful that she had found him. How could she have ever thought he would do something like stalk her?

If she had just opened her eyes, she would have seen that it was so obviously Naraku. The way he had been so demanding and rough with her. And he had even tried to molest her in that broom closet. The whole situation reeked of his style…

She held her breath as the footsteps stopped in front of her door.

"Priestess…" a cold voice whispered through the door.

She held back the urge to scream.

If she could just hold him off until Inuyasha got here…

Suddenly the door burst open.

Standing in the doorframe, was Naraku. His red eyes stared menacingly at Kagome and a sick smile crossed his lips. The air was thick with his disgusting aura and it made Kagome choke.

"Good evening priestess," he hissed.

Kagome shivered.

Naraku took a step toward her and she did the only thing she could do…

…she threw her shoe at him.

He caught it in mid air and simply tossed it to the floor.

Oh shit…

That didn't work…

Kagome backed away from him until her back pressed against her wall. Her eyes widen as she searched for a way, any way, to escape. But all she saw was the window, and if she went for it, Naraku would merely have to reach out a grab her.

Naraku smiled, "You're all alone priestess. Inuyasha isn't here to save you this time."

And then he closed the gap between them.

And Kagome screamed.


	15. Trapped

Chapter 15: trapped

Naraku grabbed Kagome by the arm and pulled her to him forcefully, trying to kiss her.

Kagome twisted her head away from his disgusting lips and slapped him hard across the face with his free hand.

Its like she never touched him. His facial expression never changed as he shoved her up against the wall, crushing his body against hers.

She gasped in pain and his lips quickly descended upon hers.

The same cold feeling that she feared more then anything swept over her when he touched her. She could feel herself becoming weaker.

He was draining her power from her.

Building up whatever strength she had, she blasted him across the room in a burst of pink light.

When the light dimmed she gasped.

He was standing across the room from her, dusting himself off.

He took a step toward her and Kagome sent another wave of power at him, but he merely waved his hand and it was gone.

"You caught me off guard last time priestess. This time you won't be so lucky," he smirked.

Suddenly his eyes widened and Kagome found herself in immense pain. It felt like her blood was on fire.

She screamed in pain and Naraku laughed, releasing his hold on her.

"That's just a taste of the power I possess," he hissed as he pulled Kagome up by her neck.

He lifted her off the ground and she clawed at his arm, choking for air.

Naraku pressed her back up against the wall while his other hand began to roam around the edge of Kagome's shirt.

Kagome's foot suddenly came out and connected with Naraku's manhood.

Pain registered on his face as he dropped her to the ground.

He recovered faster then Kagome did and he kicked her in the ribs.

"Ahh!" Kagome yelled as pain rattled through her.

Naraku laughed.

"W-why are you d-doing this?" Kagome asked.

"Because I can," he hissed in her ear and then threw her across the floor until she rammed into the opposite wall.

"I k-know what you did to Hikaru!" Kagome yelled, "You're j-just some sick pervert who gets his k-kicks by stalking defenseless girls."

Naraku smiled, "Something like that I suppose. But last time my fun was ruined by that stupid Takahashi."

That's right…Sesshomaru had stopped him.

"Well, ever since then, Sesshomaru didn't exactly trust me. He's been checking up on me every so often. When he found out that I was coming after you, he tried to warn you," Naraku hissed, bitterness in his voice.

"Y-you…you threatened to hurt Rin," Kagome exclaimed, "You bastard!"

Naraku smiled, "He cares more for that human child then he does his own life. She was the key to his silence, but he still felt obligated to try his best to warn you. He always knew that I was watching though, so he was careful."

"How did you do it? How were you watching me? I would have sensed you if you were around," Kagome asked.

"I have my ways. An accomplice of mine, Kanna, was especially helpful. By using a mirror that has been passed down through her family for generations, she has the power to conjure the image of anyone I desire," he sniggered.

Kagome remembered the girl named Kanna. She and Kagura hung out with Naraku. Kanna was the younger one who look kind of albino.

"But I didn't see that Sesshomaru as much of a threat…but then there was Kouga," Naraku thought to himself.

"You poisoned him, didn't you?"

He nodded, "I saw him kiss you so passionately in the parking lot that day. He would have gotten in the way, so I had to dispose of him. If you had not found him so quickly, my poison would have had the time to finish the job properly."

Kagome gasped…

He had tried to kill Kouga?

Sick bastard…

"After Kouga was taken care of I thought I was home free. But I had over looked a certain half demon."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

Naraku nodded as he stepped closer to Kagome, "He had fallen in love with you, and that was the worst thing that could have happened. He's a stupid boy, but if he is passionate about something then even I wouldn't have a chance against him…so I had to somehow separate the two of you. My chance came at the dance…"

Kagome could have died right then and there…

The dance…

"You mean…"

"Yes, I planned it all priestess. I convinced Kikyo to kiss Inuyasha. You see, she still has feelings for the half demon and she figured that if she did this for me, then he would leave you," Naraku smirked.

Kagome was in shock…

All the pain they had gone through….

It was all because of him…

"But of course, as the smitten idiots you are, you had to go and make up," Naraku grabbed Kagome by her arms and picked her up, throwing her on the bed.

"But I'll still have my fun priestess," he said as he pinned her down.

Kagome screamed again and struggled to get away from him, but he was too strong.

He began to place rough kisses along her neck and chest bone. His hands began to creep under her shirt and she clawed at his back, begging him to stop.

"Keep begging priestess, you only make me want you more," he hissed in her ear before biting at her earlobe.

Kagome felt hot tears run down her cheeks as she fought desperately to get him off her.

Suddenly she kneed him in the groin and he released her.

Works every time…

Taking the opportunity, she rolled out from under him and ran out her bedroom door and down the stairs.

If she could just make it to her front door…

She was halfway through the living room when she was tackled from behind. She screamed as she went crashing to the floor.

Naraku pulled her under him and viciously ripped at her shirt.

"Get off me Naraku!" Kagome yelled as she beat at his chest.

He grabbed her wrists and pinned then above with one hand, while the other ripped off her shirt, leaving her in her bra.

"You just don't understand priestess," he hiss as he leaned heavily on her, "If I want something…then I take it."

This just made her panic more and she was about to scream again when he kissed her, muffling any sound coming from her.

She could feel her power slowly draining as his free hand moved across her stomach to the waist of her sweat pants.

No…she had to stop him…

Where was Inuyasha?

"Your precious Inuyasha isn't coming," Naraku whispered against her lips.

Kagome hadn't realized that she had said Inuyasha's name out loud.

Suddenly there was a knock at her front door.

Inuyasha!

Kagome tried to scream but Naraku clapped his hand over her mouth as he closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate.

What was he doing?

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice called from the other side of the door.

Kagome fought with all the strength she had left…if she could just gather up a little bit of her power…she could get his attention…

Naraku opened his eyes again and smirked down at Kagome.

"There's no way he's getting in now priestess," he whispered, kissing her again.

The feel of his cold lips on hers was almost unbearable. She felt as if that cold was the only thing she would ever feel again.

Kagome couldn't understand it…why wasn't Inuyasha coming in?

She opened her mind and something snapped…

Naraku had put up a barrier.

Oh shit.

Kagome began to fight again when she felt Naraku pushing her sweat pants down her legs. He took his time and he snickered when a tear rolled down Kagome's cheek.

There was a yell from outside, "Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice yelled.

Kagome ripped her mouth from Naraku's, "Inuyasha!" she screamed.

Naraku laughed as Kagome screamed, throwing her pants across the room, "Go ahead and scream priestess. There is no way that he will be able to get to you in time."

Kagome began to cry even harder as she pounded on Naraku's chest. It was if he didn't feel her hitting him. He merely grabbed her hands with one of his and placed them above her head while his other hand went to the waist of his own pants.

This wasn't happening…it couldn't be happening…

…Inuyasha….

Naraku forced his knee between Kagome's legs as he forced them apart.

Suddenly Kagome felt a white hot rage rush through her.

Who did he think he was? He was just some sick fuck who thought he could take advantage of her…

Well think again.

Naraku paused as he kissed her neck and looked at her. Kagome had stopped crying and her eyes had glazed over as she started pulsing.

"What the-"

Suddenly a huge burst of light blinded Naraku and flung him across the room, slamming him into the wall. He stood up quickly, his eyes blood red as he wiped at a trickle of blood that had dripped from the corner of his mouth.

"So you have decided to fight back have you?" he hissed as Kagome sat up, her eyes clearing.

She looked at Naraku who looked battered and pissed.

Had she done that?

Oops…

Naraku walked up to her and grasped his hand around Kagome's neck, lifting her off the ground. She clawed at his hand, trying to break free.

She tried to summon her power, but she could barley grip at his fist that was slowly taking the life from her.

Naraku smirked and turned around, throwing Kagome into the wall she had just forced him into a minute ago.

She gasped as she fell to the floor violently, pain racking through her.

As she looked up at Naraku who was advancing on her, the room began to darken around her.

"First I will break you," Naraku smirked, "then I will have my fun…"

He slapped her hard across the face, sending her face first into the cold floor.

Just as Naraku went to send a blow to Kagome's ribs again a sickening crack was heard from outside and he paused, his eyes wide in shock.

"What?" he gasped, "M-my…barrier…I-its gone!"

He turned just in time to see Inuyasha crash through the door.

Kagome looked up at him and tried to smile. In Inuyasha's hand was the sword she had seen him use at practice. She remembered that it had been called…Tetsiga.

When Inuyasha saw Kagome lying on the ground with a bruise on her cheek and in nothing but a bra and panties, his eyes flashed red.

"Naraku…" Inuyasha hissed, his voice almost as icy as Sesshomaru's. "what the fuck do you think you are doing here, with her?"

Naraku smirked, "I would have thought that was obvious."

Inuyasha growled and swung his sword at Naraku. He ducked and punched Inuyasha in the jaw, sending Inuyasha reeling back.

Kagome curled up into a ball on the floor as the two fought. She found on of her grandfather's jackets on the floor that must have been knocked down during the struggle, and she put it on.

Please…just let it end…

Suddenly there was a crash and Kagome's head shot up just in time to see Naraku send Inuyasha flying through the window. He landed out in the front yard while his sword went flying and became lodged in a tree. Kagome watched as the sword glowed and the turned into what appeared to be a rusty thin sword.

Suddenly a cold hand grabbed Kagome by the hair and began to drag her to the front door.

She screamed as Naraku threw her onto the ground just outside.

Inuyasha began to stir as his hands clenched into fists.

"Is she worth it Inuyasha?" Naraku laughed, "Would you risk your life for a mere human? She must be worth it…but don't worry…I'll find out for myself whether or not she truly worth it."

Inuyasha stood up slowly, his hair in his eyes as he cracked his knuckles.

Kagome's head jerked up in Inuyasha's direction.

Something was wrong…

Naraku seemed to realize this as well, for his laughter immediately ceased and he watched Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

Suddenly Inuyasha jumped over Kagome and punched Naraku with a speed that Kagome hadn't expected from him.

Naraku was sent flying and Kagome didn't see him get up when the dust settled.

Turning her head back to Inuyasha she started to get up.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" she whispered.

He turned to her and Kagome gasped.

Instead of the friendly smile that he normally greeted her with, she saw large canines that growled at her. His once beautiful amber eyes were now blood red and he had two scratch marks on wither side on his cheeks.

Kagome didn't sense any human in him…

He was a demon.

"Inuyasha…how?" she gasped.

Suddenly Naraku came out of no where and swung at Inuyasha, but he ducked and punched Naraku in the gut.

Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha repeatedly beat Naraku until he lay motionless on the ground.

She heard Inuyasha growl and when she looked up, the demon was right in front of her, his red eyes looking her up and down.

"Inuyasha?" she put out a hand to touch him.

He clenched his teeth and his clawed hand came out, scratching Kagome deeply across the arm.

Kagome sank to her knees in pain as the hot blood seeped through the wound and began to drip onto the ground.

She screamed when suddenly Inuyasha pushed her onto her back and climbed on top of her, his clawed hand around her throat.

"Inu-Inu-" she couldn't finish.

Why was he doing this? What was happening to him?

Inuyasha growled again as his grip tightened on her throat.

Kagome was terrified…she didn't want to die like this. She didn't want those red eyes to be the last thing she saw…

She wanted to see Inuyasha…her Inuyasha.

One last time…


	16. Transformation

Chapter 16: transformation

Kagome's vision began to blur as her hand loosened on the hand Inuyasha had around her throat.

She had to tell him…

One last time…

"S-sit," she croaked .

Inuyasha's eyes widened as the rosary around his neck glowed and he went crashing down on top of her, knocking the air out of her.

Bad idea…

She lay there for a moment, trying to catch her breath. Inuyasha stirred on top of her.

She watched his face as his eyes slowly opened…

She sighed when her brown eyes connected with his amber ones.

"Ka-Kagome?" he whispered, "What happened?"

The tears came unexpectedly, and the next thing she knew she was crying into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as he buried his head into the crook of her neck.

"Oh God Kagome, I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner," he whispered, his grip on her was possessive.

But mostly warm. Kagome couldn't get enough of the warmth he was radiating.

Suddenly Inuyasha touched her arm he had slashed and she winced. He paused and looked at her arm, his hands shaking.

"Kagome…w-what h-happened? Did Naraku do that?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head, biting her lip.

"Wait, where's my sword?" he asked, looking around him.

"It got knocked into the tree when Naraku threw you through the window," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha gasped and pulled away from Kagome so he could look at her.

"Kagome," his eyes began to tear a bit, "D-did I do that to you?"

She nodded softly and found herself instantly in Inuyasha's embrace again as he stroked her hair.

"I am so sorry Kagome," he whispered.

"What happened to you?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha sighed, "It happens whenever I fight and I lose my sword. My demon half comes out as a sort of second defense. When it happens I…I can't control myself…I can never remember anything afterward. Did I do anything else to you?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, why didn't you tell me?"

He sighed, "It's not exactly something I'm proud of. Normally I can control the transformations but…I guess…when I saw you lying there…and Naraku was smiling…I couldn't control myself."

Kagome rested her head against Inuyasha's, "It doesn't matter. I love you…thank you for coming."

Inuyasha kissed her and Kagome sighed. His lips were so warm…as they should be.

He pulled away a took his cell phone out of his pocket, "We should call the police."

Kagome nodded, "I should call my mom as well."

A few hours later, once a few phone calls had been made and Naraku had been taken away into custody, Kagome put away her cell.

"My mom says that I should stay out of the house for now, I guess I'll go to Sango's," she sighed.

Inuyasha frowned, "Sango and her family are out of town, she and her brother are staying with her grandparents. I thought you knew that?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, I didn't."

She sighed and sat on her doorstep, "Well then where am I going to go?"

Inuyasha stuck his hands in his pocket and looked at his feet, "I guess you could come to my place if you want…"

Kagome flushed and smiled, "Sure."

Inuyasha's ears perked up and he smiled, "Let's go then."

Kagome quickly ran into her house and changed into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. Then she packed all of the necessary things she would need for the night.

They walked to his car, Inuyasha's arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"You're shivering," he whispered as they got in the car.

Kagome smiled weakly, "I guess I'm still a little bit shaken up…"

Inuyasha nodded, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Kagome sighed and began at the beginning, starting when Sesshomaru had talked to her in the alley. Inuyasha listened patiently to everything she said, nodding when he understood and Kagome noticed that he gripped the steering wheel harder when she got to the part about Naraku.

"Did he…did he touch you?" Inuyasha growled, not taking his eyes off the road.

Kagome looked down at her hands that were trembling in her lap.

"Don't worry Inuyasha…you came before…before…well, it doesn't matter…he's gone now," Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha looked murderous.

They pulled up in to his driveway and got out of the car. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was mumbling to himself as he slammed the car door.

They went into the house, but Kagome stopped him as soon as he closed the door.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha turned and looked at her, his amber eyes filled with regret and worry. Suddenly Kagome found herself being pulled into Inuyasha's tight embrace which she returned gladly.

"I'm sorry Kagome…I'm sorry…I should have-"

"Inuyasha," Kagome cut him off, "stop blaming yourself! How could you have known that Naraku would come after me like that?"

"I should have…I mean…I…um…should have…"

Kagome smiled softly as his cheeks flushed.

"You came, and that's all that matters," she whispered.

Leaning toward him, she kissed him softly.

He sighed and kissed her back, pulling her back against him. Kagome couldn't help but smiled against his lips…he was so warm…so gentle…she couldn't get enough of him…

Suddenly there was a soft cough from behind them and they broke apart. They turned around to see Sesshomaru standing there, his face unreadable.

Kagome flushed and took a step back from Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome looked between the two brothers, waiting for something…anything…to happen.

Inuyasha's eyes were shining with soft tears and his hands were clenched into fists at his sides. Sesshomaru looked at his brother, and his face almost softened a bit.

"Sesshomaru…you, I….thank you," Inuyasha whispered and Kagome had to strain her ears to hear him, "Thank you…for helping her…"

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru and almost died. On his face was the tiniest smile that Kagome wondered if she had imagined it. Sesshomaru merely nodded and then walked past the two, and went out the front door.

Inuyasha and Kagome stood alone in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

After a while Inuyasha looked at her and smiled, "That was sufficiently weird huh?"

Kagome nodded, "He really does care for you Inuyasha, even if he doesn't always show it…"

Inuyasha nodded and then took her hand, leading her into the living room.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded.

They put in 'Hostage' and then curled up on the couch together. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder as her put his arm around her.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said suddenly, "I never did tell you what a great job you did in the play tonight."

Kagome looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you Inuyasha, you did well too."

He smiled and kissed her softly.

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair as they kissed. When she got to his ears she stroked them softly and Inuyasha let out a purring sound.

Kagome pulled back and laughed, "Did you just purr?"

He flushed and shook his head furiously, "No! why would I do something as stupid as that! I'm a dog demon Kagome, not some weak cat demon."

Kagome giggled and stroked his ears again. Inuyasha closed his eyes and purred again.

"That sounded like a purr to me!" Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha growled, "Why you-"

Kagome laughed again as Inuyasha made a grab for her, but she jumped off the couch. Inuyasha grabbed for her again but she dodged him.

"Get back here Kagome!" he yelled as he chased her through the house.

Kagome laughed. This was so immature…but what the hell? It was fun!

She turned and hid around a corner and listened for Inuyasha.

Silence…

She peaked her head around the corner but saw nothing but an empty hallway.

Where did he go?

She decided to go around the other way just in case he too was hiding around the other corner.

Just as she turned around she ran into something…something warm…and breathing.

She lifted her head up to come eye to eye with those lovely amber eyes.

She flushed, "Oh, hi Inuyasha! Where did you come from?"

Inuyasha smirked, "I think I know my house a little better then you do Kagome."

"I suppose…"

He smiled again and then he kissed her. Kagome hadn't quite expected it, but excepted it in the end…

"So…" Kagome smiled as she pulled away, "Are you prepared to admit that you do indeed purr?"

Inuyasha scowled, "Not a chance."

Before she could respond he captured her lips again, but this time with more intensity. Kagome gasped when his hands went to her waist as he slowly backed her into the wall.

Her mind started going fuzzy as the passion in his kiss sent her flying out of control.

Her arms went around his neck as she returned the kiss.

Inuyasha sighed as one of his hands tangled itself in her hair as the other slowly crept up her shirt. His fingers felt like fire on her skin as they slowly climbed higher and moved around to her back.

Inuyasha pulled away from her lips and they both gasped for much needed air. Kagome bit her lip as Inuyasha placed soft kisses along her neck.

Kagome's own hands moved from Inuyasha's hair to the edge of his shirt. Her hands were cold so he gasped softly when her hands touched his skin. She ran her fingers against his well toned stomach and chest. When Inuyasha nipped at her earlobe she clawed lightly at his stomach.

Inuyasha's hand went back down to her stomach and grabbed lightly onto the edge of her shirt, slowly pulling it up.

Kagome too started to pull up his shirt and his lips left hers as he lifted her shirt over her head. He paused as he dropped her shirt at his feet and allowed Kagome to pull off his own shirt.

Kagome flushed when she realized that she was standing in her bra, and Inuyasha smiled softly.

"Don't be embarrassed Kagome, you are so beautiful," he whispered and kissed her again.

Kagome smiled against his lips as he wrapped his arms around her bare back, the contact making her shiver.

Inuyasha's body was pressing against her body so tightly that Kagome began to slide up the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and Inuyasha supported her with his arms.

He turned around and started to walk down the hall, his lips never leaving Kagome's.

Kagome didn't know where he was taking her, but she had a pretty idea that they were in his room when she felt her head hit soft pillows. She opened her eyes and glanced around the room for a moment.

The walls were painted a deep red and the bed cover she was lying on were also red.

Big surprise.

Inuyasha's hand went to the small of her back and he arched her body into his.

"I love you Kagome," he whispered into her ear as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you too Inuyasha…always…"

…………….NEXT DAY……………

Kagome opened her eyes the next morning to a very unfamiliar surrounding. Everything was red…

She gasped lightly as everything quickly came back to her.

Turning over slowly she came face to face with Inuyasha, who was wearing nothing but the sheet he was covered with. She glanced down at herself and could say the same thing for herself…

She had slept with Inuyasha…

She closed her eyes and waited for a moment.

She didn't feel any different, if anything, she felt happier then she had felt for weeks now

Smiling at the sleeping half demon next to her, she curled into his chest and kissed his collar bone softly. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he yawned.

He paused when he felt something against his chest, and when he looked down he smiled into Kagome's deep brown eyes.

"Morning," he smiled softly and kissed her forehead.

She giggled, "Morning."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, burying his head in her hair.

"What do you want to do today?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha lifted his head and smirked at her, "I have an idea…"

His fingers traced along her waist and Kagome shuddered.

She smacked him playfully, "You pervert."

He looked at her with a shocked expression, "I didn't mean that Kagome! I was merely suggesting that we go see a movie with Miroku and Sango…I didn't know that you had such a sick mind baby…"

Kagome glared at him ,"Shut up, Sango's out of town, you know that!"

Inuyasha flushed and kissed her softly.

After they had both showered…separately…and gotten dressed, they decided to go to the ramen diner for lunch.

The dinner was practically empty except for an elderly couple sitting in the corner. Their old weathered faces smiled lovingly at each other and the old man kissed the old woman's palm, making her giggle.

Kagome smiled at them as Inuyasha and her sat down. When she looked at him, Kagome noticed that he was looking at the couple oddly.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" she asked softly.

Inuyasha turned and looked at her, "Do you think we'll end up like them?"

Kagome smiled brightly, her cheeks flushing, "Maybe, I guess we'll see."

He smiled and kissed her own palm, "I hope so."

She smiled, her heart fluttering.

Did he really want to be with her that long?

She loved him more then anything… she smiled bigger as she imagined their future together.

Kagome sighed as her smiled faded.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Inuyasha squeezed her hand.

"I was just thinking…" she mumbled, "Naraku is too young to go to jail so he'll be out of jail within a few days. What am I going to do? I don't want to spend the rest of my life constantly looking behind my shoulder…"

Inuyasha's eyes fell to where his thumb was stroking Kagome's hand.

"I don't know what's going to happen Kagome, but I do know for a fact that I will always be here to protect you," he whispered.

Kagome smiled.

"Thank you Inuyasha, I know you will be…"

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME………SHOULD I END IT HERE? OR CONTINUE? HMM? WHAT DO I DO! I'M STUCK!


	17. hazeldream says

Hey everyone, this is hazel-dream!

I know that the new rule is don't reply to your readers through your story, but I pray that none of you would report me! If you do…….well……..I hope you feel good about making me cry. Just kidding..

Anyway…….

I have decided to end Highschool Daze there so THAT'S IT BABY!

But do not fret, I am no where near done yet!

I'm not going to do a sequel because I have no idea what to write.

But I have other plans for Inuyasha and the gang…………..

author pauses to eat cookie dough

I was thinking, and I want everyone's opinion………

For my next story……….

Are you ready for it?

Are you sure?

WELL THEN!

I was thinking, for my next story.

And this is just a short summary, it is bound to change a bit…….

Kagome is the daughter of a drug dealer (her dad is still alive………for now) anyway, Mr. Higurashi didn't tell his family about his second job and one night Kagome is kidnapped by none other then Inuyasha, and other people, probably Kouga and Miroku. Kagome finds out that her dad has stolen from his arch rival drug gang which is lead by none other then Naraku (SHOCK). ANYWAY, Kagome is pissed, yada yada yada. She meets Sango who is the weapons master of the gang. Inuyasha is her guard person. Kouga a horny weirdo (To all of you Kouga lovers I apologize but Kouga isn't my favorite so he will not be portrayed well in this fic!). Inuyasha protective for some…..odd reason. COULD HE HAVE FALLEN FOR HIS CAPTIVE! Dun dun dun……………..

So yeah that's all I have so far. Well actually I have more in my head but I don't want to give it away now!

I plan to make this story very……..lusty, I guess would be a good word for it. I am making it this way because………..well……..BECAUSE I CAN SO THERE!

It will still be teen….or mature if it gets too bad. But once again, I DO NOT write lemons! I probably would if my sister didn't read my stories, but since she does………that would be awkward at the dinner table so yeah, too bad!

I just started grade ten and it is going to be busy for a while. I will start the story like…..now I guess. I will post the first chapter when I have at least six chapters done, just so I am prepared.

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

If you don't like it………..well………tough………..maybe I'll write a comedy later…….

Hazel-dream


End file.
